<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clover: Book of Royals by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033306">Clover: Book of Royals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clover Field [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cardverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646156/chapters/59548441">Cardverse</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clover Field [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nightmare, King of Clover, a creature of darkness and pure hatred. Was currently seated in his new office reviewing the law of the land. It differs from Diamond, some statutes would never be permitted there. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare growls, he looks over to Killer who was taking a well-earned break after going through the army's records- hardly anyone signed up and when they did, they only did so for the money and not out of loyally for their kingdom. </p><p>If a civil war broke out he doubted any would be of any use. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, his pirates had formed into a group and were currently acting as royal guards while many issues got settled. </p><p> </p><p>"*this whole kingdom is a mess." Nightmare told his Jack, yet, he was smiling, because even if it was in a state of complete and utter shambles, he was still King and he could raise up using this. </p><p>Nightmare had been working hard for the past three months and rarely took a break, although he snaps at Killer to do. Now, he was feeling tired but pushed himself. </p><p> </p><p>"*the aces are coming soon." Killer says with a grin, "they're gonna be in the aces' palace. sure you don't want them nearer?"</p><p>"*they will be working in the office." Nightmare replies with a huff, glaring at the thought of these Aces coming. There was nineteen from all over the corners of Clover. Again, different from Diamond who have up to six Aces and carefully moderate their growth within the Palace's walls, "when our queen appears. we shall know."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's glare eases off at the thought of his Queen. An image of his mother kept appearing, she was a model for the perfect Queen- he said as much as well, telling the Elders and Councilmen what he believed a Queen should be like. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"*it will be fine." Nightmare said to himself more to Killer, "i have my jack. i have my jack before 'king' dream."</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Dream's Queen or Jack had not appeared and he was acting alone in that giant Palace of him. It made Nightmare's darkness wiggle in glee at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>"*i want my queen to appear before dream." Nightmare spoke loudly, looking ahead of himself, almost daydreaming- then catches himself and looks down at his paperwork, "...but i understand these things take time."</p><p> </p><p>Killer moves over to him and sat on top of his desk, his legs swinging back and fore. </p><p>Nightmare raised a brow up said nothing. </p><p>The pair sat in silence for a while. </p><p>Then Killer stops and looks around. </p><p> </p><p>"*that's the third time this week." Killer spoke in a low tone, "do you think they're just testing our strength?" </p><p>"*we can not be sure." Nightmare whispers back, keeping his eye on his work in case they were still there, "...but its thanks to them we managed to catch that rebel group which was lurking around."</p><p> </p><p>Killer nods. </p><p>Nightmare glances around. </p><p> </p><p>A week after his first public speech, someone had been stalking him. How they kept getting so close was a mystery. It was only thanks to Nightmare and Killer's keen senses that they were aware of the other. </p><p>Whoever it was never did anything other than watch. However, whenever something big was happening, he felt that presence. A knight who had been about to attack, a maid who poisoned his wine, a group of servants who hid in his office with knives. </p><p> </p><p>That presence forced them both to be more alert and thus discovering the plots against him much sooner than if they had not. </p><p> </p><p>"*think something is gonna happen?" Killer asks leaning back and laying down while staring at the ceiling, "they might be the cause..."</p><p>"*...but it does not feel like it is." Nightmare finishes for his Jack, "they come at random too. whoever they are. they are not hurting at the moment. so leave them be for now."</p><p>"*...my king. didn't you say you felt them in your bedroom one morning." Killer says with a hard tone, "they pass the guards. just to watch you sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs, when Killer went training some of the royal guards over a few nights, he had felt that presence every morning on waking. He also found a large pile of monster dust outside his window. </p><p> </p><p>"*the dust could have been a warning." Killer continues with a frown, "like 'this could be you' or 'you're next' or 'i love the smell of hatred in the morning' or-"</p><p> </p><p>Someone snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Killer was up like a bullet, shielding his King with his knife in hand- Nightmare had stood, knocking over his chair and drew out his hidden sword from his cane. The King and Jack now stood in silence. </p><p> </p><p>"*they were still here!?" Killer hisses out darkly, looking at every corner of the large office, there were not many places for a creature to hide, "i was sure they left."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's eye narrows at the room, looking everywhere; he thought they had gone too. </p><p>Nightmare growls and moving closer to his Jack and places his back to Killer's back, a pattern they had done from their pirate days when fighting together. </p><p> </p><p>"*guards!" Nightmare roars loudly, they wait... the guards stationed outside failed to enter, "my jack. let us go. together."</p><p> </p><p>Killer nods and slowly, in perfect step, they move as one towards the door. </p><p>At last, they reached the large double doors, opening it they thought the guards asleep- it looked like they were in the middle of a card game when this happened. </p><p> </p><p>"*these idiots!" Killer hisses darkly, he moves over and kicks the nearest one hard, who woke up with a startle, "what do you think you're doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>The guard looks confused, this was when Nightmare notices the alcohol besides each one. </p><p> </p><p>"*ugh. these fools." Nightmare growls with a heavy sigh, Killer looks to him and then turns back to the guards and sees the alcohol himself now. </p><p>"*can i kill them. my king?" Killer requests quickly, the others had woken up to this and were looking at them in horror. </p><p>"*if we killed everyone who has done this. then we would have no kingdom left to rule." Nightmare answers grimly, glaring at the four guards- one looked ready to attack, "send them back to the training camp. with the crew."</p><p> </p><p>The guards looked more scared now, Killer grins in glee. </p><p> </p><p>Turning Nightmare went back into the room, leaving the guards to Killer to deal with. All of the royal guards have gone through a month's worth of training with his crew, all came back looking ready to die. </p><p>Nightmare picks up his chair and replaces his sword. Then he remembers what had made them look for the guards, he had wanted them to search the room. </p><p> </p><p>The snorting had been amused, it also sounded really close. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gazes all around, hunting for any sign of where this creature could be. ...he found no trace. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chocolate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Error lowers his hand from his mouth, grinning boldly. </p><p> </p><p>Error had been visiting his King once every now and again- he had been to the Palace on a mission a long time ago and knew the outlay well. Then there were the secret passages all over the building, only the King, Queen and Jack should know of these; he had used them in the past too. </p><p> </p><p>However, the High Elder of the Court had found out somehow during the course of time and failed to tell each new royal, using it against them when they wanted to get rid of them. </p><p>Error only knew because of Lover, his father, who spoke in great length about the Palace he lived in. Error was sure that Lover was insane to tell a child the details of the Palace, or perhaps he thought his sons would never go there.</p><p>The beggar had made many maids into his puppets in order to keep the passages washed and for him to get some food, as well as listening to gossip. </p><p> </p><p>It was thanks to this he had learnt about many interesting things about those who wanted to murder the new King. </p><p> </p><p>Which Error could not understand, this new King was great. </p><p> </p><p>Error had wanted a clean slate when retiring from his job, so was truly living as a beggar would. Now, he was trying to have another clean slate, one when he could have an honest job and live an honest life. </p><p>Just as the King wanted from his subjects.</p><p> </p><p>Error knew this would not happen overnight, even if Nightmare had won the hearts of a few, there were still many who did not want him to change their ways of life. </p><p>The former mercenary had finally decided to live, truly live and not just exist. And he was willing to do anything that would further his King's goals. </p><p>...still, Error did not understand the strange obsession King Nightmare had with Diamond or its King. </p><p> </p><p>Error watches the Clover King come close to his hiding place; which was a magic painting. Error would see out of it but King Nightmare should not be able to see inside... he actually thought that he would not be heard but it seemed years of decline went the magic had not been cared for. </p><p>It was actually the work of the Queen to keep the runes running around it, looked after. ...Error was thinking about studying the ancient runes, he loved code-breaking and they followed a pattern. </p><p> </p><p>'*i have to be careful...' Error thinks to himself- he knew he would not return, he could not keep coming back when he is meant to be a beggar trying to raise up from the slumps, 'ok. this is the last time i come.'</p><p> </p><p>Error had been watching the subjects' daily lives for many years, he watched them through the eyes of others, seeing all sides. A dumb use of his powers but he loved it, there was some interesting dramas happening without no one knowing of them.</p><p>Error smiles sadly, staring out of the painting and at King Nightmare, who was studying the floor on the wall the painting was on... the beggar watches his King rubbing his finger and thumb together, then bringing them up to his face and smelling them. </p><p> </p><p>"*...is this chocolate?" King Nightmare questions aloud looking surprised, he rose and looks all around. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Error looks to the empty chocolate bag beside him... he was sure he had not taken it out with him. Playing with his glasses, he narrows his sockets at the painting; it must be so weak that some had fallen through. </p><p> </p><p>'*time to go.' Error thinks turning around and moving down the hidden passage; he hurries, wanting to get out of the Palace before the sunset, it was always hard to find a nice doorstep to sleep on at night. </p><p> </p><p>Error's favourite doorstep was a bakery with a little arch that shielded him from the rain; the owner was a kind-hearted dog monster who allowed him to stay. There were some shop owners that built holes to stick poles into the floors, so beggars could not sleep there. </p><p>The skeleton reaches the bottom, going into the ground now- it got colder from here. This passage would lead to the Palace's walls. </p><p>Error thinks of his plans, he was going to open a knitting shop once he saved up enough money... he thinks of the gold he earned from the blood he spilt- this wealth he was planning to put back into the kingdom somehow, perhaps send it to the King bit by bit; the money was still hidden in that Temple he bought.</p><p>Error made it to some ladders and climbs up, he could hear the guards movements above him. </p><p> </p><p>'*maybe i can do more for the king.' Error' wonders, trying to work out what to do now. Most of the King's life had been published by the local news. This was how Error discovered King Nightmare had been a pirate and was some of the Kings of the Sea. </p><p> </p><p>It was like getting bits and pieces of a puzzle and slowly solving them. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, many kingdoms published their royals' lives. Error could actually look up on Geno if he wanted but had cut himself off from that and never once checked on his older brother, he did not even know if Geno had become King or not. </p><p>Error carefully steps out into a room, which was a basement. This place was under a Elder' home and was meant to be a place of escape for the royals, should the Palace ever get attacked. </p><p> </p><p>The beggar pauses at his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Error knew that Kings were normally attacked and killed in the first three years of power. The last three royals had been stupid enough to hit a hornets' nest when the three went to the Big Three, the underground leaders and died just after a year. </p><p> </p><p>Error would be ready to defend from them if need but King Nightmare seemed smart enough to leave them alone... however, he was truly working on reforming the kingdom into something great and it was not just empty lies...</p><p> </p><p>Error had felt this when he listened to the speech, yet, this was the first time he had seen a King put into practice so quickly what he wanted. </p><p>In doing so, he really might kick the hornets' nest without realizing or even attack the hornets head-on. </p><p> </p><p>Sneaking out of the Elder's manor and into the large garden, he hurries towards the tall iron fence, reaching it he threw up his strings and used them to catapult himself up and over, landing on the other side with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Error calmly walks down the street, the magic streetlamps were on fully and the sky was dark; so he knew he would be sleeping by the river tonight.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Killer frowns deeply, according to the records, half of the mercenaries in the land were part of the military. This meant they came under and were managed by the Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>It was the Jack's duty to oversee the military, and dealing with so much backstabbing cutthroats on top of the disinterested and disloyal soldiers, was going to be a challenge on its own- so far no one was listening to him; Killer was planning to change that soon.</p><p>The other half must be part of a Mercenary Guild; although there were privately owned ones by Aristocratic families. There were ten mainstream Mercenary Guilds, one stationed in the ten cities that went across the Kingdom- again, none had come to him when it sent out the letters to the Guilds for meetings. </p><p>And each mercenary was required by law to sign up and register; they did not have to use their real names but pseudonyms. </p><p> </p><p>What concerned Killer the most was the 'Destroyer', a mercenary so great that their name reached across the seas to the other kingdoms, although it was said that the Destroyer never left Clover during their career. </p><p> </p><p>Killer lowers the papers. </p><p> </p><p>Whoever the Destroyer was, they had completely covered their tracks from the beginning to the end. No one has seen them, or they killed any who did- and any who was caught were just copycats. </p><p>Killer would had reached out to them; the Destroyer could have been a powerful ally or an unstoppable enemy- he was not sure if he should be thankful that such a creature had vanished, either dead or retired. </p><p>Killer glances over to his King, Nightmare was working hard once more at his desk, so engrossed in his work that he had not felt the presence this time.</p><p> </p><p>'*or perhaps we have grown used to it.' Killer thinks darkly; this was dangerous, if this creature was to attack they would not see it coming. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it seemed to be protecting them, there were some mercenaries and assassins that would kill others who came along because if it was not done by them, they would not get paid.</p><p> </p><p>Killer sees Nightmare look up and frowns. </p><p> </p><p>The Jack smirks when he sees Nightmare return to work but was sitting up a little straighter now. </p><p> </p><p>Killer' smirk drops and he frowns once more, he felt a ease with the presence and the only other creature he had ever felt comfortable with was Nightmare, whoever this was, they drew out that same feeling. </p><p>Killer looks down at his own work again, moving some papers aside he stares at the next tasks. </p><p> </p><p>This was the Queen's work, it had been divided between the King and Jack at the moment, although the Elders and Councilmen were fighting for a share. </p><p>The Aces had arrived and there settling in, Nightmare would be meeting them one on one over the next few days, they were to be set tasks and later would be given some of the Queen's duties.</p><p>The King was against this, he felt only the true Queen should do the work and did not want the Aces to touch the responsibilities of the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Killer looks up when he sees movement out of the corner of his socket- his King was placing some chocolate on a desk that was set up against the wall with a large painting of a tree hanging there.   </p><p>Raising a brow, Killer said nothing to this, he had noticed his King doing this over the past couple of weeks. The chocolate vanished each time- Killer watched it like a hawk but blink and he would miss it. </p><p>Nightmare smiles at him and went about with his work. </p><p> </p><p>Killer gazes over and his sockets widen; the chocolate had gone in the second he had glanced at his King. </p><p> </p><p>Mumbling under his breath, Killer looks back at the papers and notices the files off to one side. The Big Three in Clover's Captial city, 'Clubs'. </p><p> </p><p>Killer had never heard of them until he became the Clover Jack, it seemed they ran half the city as criminal leaders. With his King wanting to clean up the filth in the Kingdom, they and all their practices had to be done away with. </p><p>Since there three own a lot of businesses and trades, it would rock the economy and might cause everything to crash, starting a recession. If this happened Clover may have to rely on other Kingdoms for support but Clover did not truly have any allies. </p><p>As the custom, a new King had to meet with the other royals from Heart, Sword and Diamond.  </p><p> </p><p>Heart would be first and a date was set for Nightmare to met with the other King in a few months time. </p><p> </p><p>Killer smirks, a letter had come from Diamond with King Dream requesting a meeting. Surprisingly King Nightmare agrees to this.</p><p> </p><p>The new King was allowed to set the time and place. Nightmare was going to Heart's Palace for the meeting, and for Diamond, they were meeting on the boarders of Sword. </p><p>Nightmare had written to Sword's royals requiring of them to allow this, explaining that the two Kings did not have the best relationship and either wanted the other in their Kingdoms. </p><p>Sword's Queen sent a reply, authorising this; and because of a civil war that was happening in Sword, the Sword Queen asked for them to postpone their meeting between Clover and Sword. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare told Killer that the reason he did not want the other Kings in Clover was mainly because of how poor and broken down it looked. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare wanted to turn this Kingdom into something great before he could bring others around and show off. </p><p>Killer smirks, his King was a proud creature. Not that he minded, he loved that part of Nightmare too. </p><p> </p><p>Killer felt a joyful feeling bubble inside him, his King had something planned for the morning during the Aces' meeting and he was really looking forward to it. </p><p> </p><p>"*keep that murderous grin in cheek. my jack." Nightmare purrs to him, making him look over, "you will give the game away if you smile like that tomorrow."</p><p>"*i can smile now tho. my king." Killer replies with a grin and he was sure he heard a snort from somewhere and chose to ignore it. </p><p>"*by all means." Nightmare answers with a dark smirk of his own, "get that out of your system now. and keep your jaws straight when the time comes." </p><p> </p><p>Killer' grin widens and he even lets out a wicked laugh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The Clover King took his throne with his Clover Jack standing at his right hand, he gazes at the empty throne of the Clover Queen next to his and then looks to the Aces lined up in front of him. </p><p>Hopefully, one of these was his future Queen. </p><p>It seemed only four came, all skeletons, all wearing dresses, all standing with grace and having a kind gentle smile on their jaws. </p><p>Nightmare frowns deeply, glancing over at their supporters behind them. Each had an Elder, Nobel or Councilmen who were backing them.  </p><p> </p><p>"*it seems they listened to me when i spoke of how a queen should be." Nightmare mumbles out darkly, making Killer snicker beside him; louder he spoke to those gathered there, "thank you all for coming. forgive me for not welcoming you all in the proper manner. i have been very busy."</p><p> </p><p>The Aces smiles at him, a smile of understanding and forgiveness. Nightmare narrows his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"*of course. you know why you are all here." Nightmare continues with a glare, he tries to smooth his expression of with a kind smile but he was not liking any one of them, even when they were everything he had asked for, "so i shall not keep you long. you will be serving in the king's court. with the chance to bear the mark. should your heart and soul be found complete towards mine. you will become my queen."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare turns and waves his hand for the servants to come forward, they came quickly. Four servants hurry over to the Aces and hand them some scrolls and parchments.</p><p> </p><p>"*inside are your tasks." Nightmare starts once more when the servants returned to their stations, "as well as appointments of when we shall be meeting. any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>All bowed to him. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare held back a growl. A Queen should speak their mind with all of the King's choices.</p><p> </p><p>'*it is okay. they will learn.' Nightmare told himself, looking to Killer, his Jack kept a cover over his jaws nowadays but even then he knew what he was thinking or feeling. The Jack of Clover appeared to like none of the Aces. </p><p>Nightmare smirks, it was time. </p><p>As on cue, the double doors of the throne room crash over and his crew bring in the prisoners. </p><p> </p><p>"*step aside." Killer roars to the Aces and their supporters, his tone sounded harsh but Nightmare could hear amusement there- they looked around confused but did what was asked quickly. </p><p> </p><p>They formed a path for the loud creatures, the prisoners were all shouting and screaming, some walking along silently and others being dragged, causing them to stare in horror. Blood and dust pour over the throne room' floor, covering the dark green and yellow marble titles with red and grey. </p><p> </p><p>"*make them kneel" Nightmare hisses out, his crew were all wearing dark green, almost black uniform, they had taken a liking to their new roles; although some still heard the 'song of the sea', as they call it and Nightmare sent them to guard on the trade routes. With their in-depth knowledge, they were doing well.</p><p>The 'prisoners' were creatures of all different ranks; a Duke, a Marquis, a Earl, a Viscount, a Baron, a Knight, a Councilman, a Priest, a General, a Captain, a Baronet and lastly, a Ace. </p><p> </p><p>"*all of you must know why you are kneeling before me." Nightmare purrs, leaning back into his throne, he studies the four candidates of his Queen. </p><p> </p><p>They shook so hard that their bones rattled. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare felt hatred building in his SOUL, his Queen should never rattle in fear at his actions. </p><p>Turning his attention back to the creatures in front of him, he glares at them; they had finally settled and fallen silent.</p><p> </p><p>"*normally were would be a noble trial. but your sins have piled so much. that there will be none for any of you." Nightmare says loudly, not shouting but making sure his voice thundered, "all of your assets. your fortune. your estates. your properties. your valuables. your funds. your resources. all will be taken from you and your families. and given into the kingdoms' treasury."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had watched as their faces slowly changed from angry and pain to fear and outrage. They began screaming once more, all together with one voice, so their words could not be made out.</p><p> </p><p>"*silence!" Nightmare roars, he slams his cane down, it echoes throughout the throne room, causing a hush to come once more. </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment where something was still and no one talked or dared move. </p><p> </p><p>"*do you truly think you shall escape from your crimes again my kingdom." Nightmare growls at them, his darkness moving faster and was starting to cover his clothes, "in two days time. all of you shall be executed by decapitation. in front of all the king' court."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare examines them, they were all shocked beyond belief. </p><p>Then he turns his attention to the Aces. </p><p> </p><p>"*does any of you wish to say anything?" Nightmare invites them to speak their minds, however, one had fainted, one was hugging close to their knight and the other two were shaking in fear while keeping calm and cool smiles on their jaws. </p><p> </p><p>The two bowed low, submitting to his commands without question. </p><p>Nightmare growls and waves a hand. </p><p> </p><p>"*take them away!" Killer calls to the crew, each grabs their prisoner and drags them to their feet. The screaming and shouting continued again.</p><p>"*return to how you were." Nightmare told the Aces and the supporters, the Elder carries the fainted one over and the knight leads the one clinging to him and the last two walked with their skulls held high.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in the blood and dust of the prisoners. </p><p>Nightmare smiles evilly, he looks to Killer who had returned to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"*oh. i forgot to tell them. their whole household is also to be executed." Nightmare told him, that smile widening. Killer looked like he was about to laugh, "pity. they will just have to be surprised on the day."</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the Aces, they looked horrified; he stares at them for a moment and then waves a hand. They all reminded in place and he growls in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>"*our king is staying. you can go." Killer told them, then points to the doors, "leave."</p><p> </p><p>They all bowed low and turning they hurried out the throne room. </p><p>Killer looks to him. </p><p> </p><p>"*be sure to bring every sort of convict. from the least to the great." Nightmare growls out to his Jack, "all will be executed. we shall make a grand display over it. let all know how serious i am of ridding my kingdom of pest."</p><p> </p><p>Killer bows low.</p><p> </p><p>"*i already have ten in mind from the prisons." Killer told him in glee, he pulls out his knife and plays with it, "we just need a few more. and we're good to go."</p><p>"*...with how large the households are. we may have to move it back a bit. maybe spread it over a course of a couple of days." Nightmare says with a hum, "there was a lot more than i thought. and with the added ones from the prisons."</p><p>"*we'll make a day out of it! a picnic!" Killer says with a laugh, he pulls out a scroll from nowhere, "want me to deliver this?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hums in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"*yes. deliver it to every newspaper. let everyone know that the path to making this kingdom great. shall now begin." Nightmare replies smugly, overjoyed that all was falling into place as he planned, "be sure that many eyes are there to witness the dawn of a new age. heh haha. while i mentioned it will be in front of the king' court. i shall also make this open to the public." he pauses to think for a moment, "it would be wise for the petty criminals to go first. most would likely just want to watch the nobles." </p><p> </p><p>Killer nods and then bows, before vanishing from sight. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles, his Jack had been training hard to hide in the shadows and it seemed to be paying off for him. </p><p>The Clover King was alone now, he could hear the movement of the knights in the large hallways... he gazes over to the empty throne beside his- an odd sense of longing washes over him. </p><p> </p><p>"*when will i meet you?" Nightmare asks his future Queen; the four Aces had been everything he wanted and asked for... yet, he felt nothing towards them. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare his skull, he hardens his heart once more and rose from his throne, he still had lots of work to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stood in the centre of the city, watching the many creatures walk pass him in wonder- it had been so long since he had last seen so clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 'beggar' had chosen to use his hidden money to fix his sight. He would never be fully cured, the doctor even claimed that he would continue losing his sight over the years as had happened from his youth onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former Destroyer had fought off the desire to fix his sight for years, mainly he felt it was his punishment for not saving Fresh. However, he had reason to live a good and honest life, to change for the better; he had plans to buy a shop and start a business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With King Nightmare starting the first steps of what he promised and Error wanted to see it for himself rather than through the eyes of his puppets, thus, went to an old 'friend' he knew could help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'you have lovely eyes.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had told him, a sentence he had heard from them when he was the Destroyer. They knew and yet never said anything, just smiled and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error readjusts his glasses and continues to watch, they were new too and fitted better than his last pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile he had on his jaws, fades when he sees something across the busy street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error watches it for a moment, it had a sense of wrongness to it but could not work out what was out of place. Then Error focuses on the many creatures walking past and then back to the grinning creature that was staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tall skeleton with a thin black tail flicking back and fore behind them, they wore red, pastel red and black clothes. A pair of dark glasses that he sees had a creak in their skull coming from above the left socket, and a gold tooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks and frowns deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he realizes just how clearly he could see them. While he had his glasses on the creatures around him and his surroundings, still had a bit of haze to them, yet this skeleton was sharp and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error removes his glasses and blinks- everything blurred around him apart from that skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks again when the strange skeleton' grin widens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large bird monster walked right in front of them and when they got out of view, the skeleton was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error quickly looks around, trying to see where the weird skeleton went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spots them a few yards down the street, moving through the dense crowd like they were not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error did not know why but he follows them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, years of skill allowed him to pass through the crowd without being touched- it was mainly his 'dirty' appearance'. The creatures moved to one side at the sight of him- giving them an insane smile works as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing like mad, he rushes through while creatures leapt away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error ran and ran, he found himself at the main river that went through the city, at the docklands. The ships came and went daily, bringing with them goods from all over the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an overcrowded place to live; while the ships brought many to this place to live near their work, there were certain problems that came with it. A problem that had lasted the past twenty years- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error shook his thoughts away, then looks around for the strange skeleton. He spots him walking out of a ship... Error was not sure how he had gotten in there for him to come out; the ship was large and only had one plank to come out from as the travellers filed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error hurries along and follows the strange skeleton who had slowed down, walking close behind something else...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrows his sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was looking from behind, he could see a large backpack moving side to side; it was over packed with things sticking out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to the walls of the outer buildings, he focuses on this weird moving bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*who is carrying it? i can't see anyone...' Error thinks as he continues stalking the bag- he blinks when he realized the strange skeleton had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping he searches all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*Ah~! I'm lost!" A voice cries out and it sent chills down his spine, turning he stares at the bag, where he was sure it came from. The bag had come to a stop and was leaning against a wall close to him, so he hurries closer and dives behind a box, peering out and looking for the owner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error could see them now and yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were stranger and more wrong that that other skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Error knew what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no SOUL. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error could sense the SOULs around him, he was aware of everyone surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks when he notices a yellow something hanging from the SOULless creature's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All creatures were to display their kingdom's emblem when in another kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*diamond! someone moron from diamond actually came here?!' Error thought completely stunned, 'don't they know that our king hates diamond?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become common knowledge in the few months of King Nightmare's rule, that he had a strange hatred towards Diamond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looks them up and down. They were covered in dried paint, he could see canvases with some rope coming from the top of the overly large backpack and paintbrushes sticking out all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*they look ... rich.' Error thinks with a smirk, 'i promised myself an honest life. but i'm not touching my money until my sight gets bad again.' he starts moving nearer, 'and i need to eat tonight.' he notices the small money pouch on his belt, 'this moron has it on full display.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 'beggar' moves so, he watches the expression of the skeleton, he was focused on a map he held with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error grins and latches onto the pouch, easily taking it off and removing it. Quickly he moves away- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grabs his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Error blinks and looks to the SOULless creature who was still looking towards the map, then he slowing and creepily turns to face him- red and yellow eyelights look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error grins at him and with his full strength pull himself out of the strong grip, causing the other to look surprised, those eyelights flicking wildly through many different colours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error could feel something, a ghosty calling when those colours came- it was gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning he doubles over and vomits his breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*How rude!" The SOULless one screams loudly and takes off his backpack, throwing it to the ground- then full on tackles Error to the ground when he was still doubled over and breathing hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error gasps loudly when he hit the stone floor, he felt his sleeve was damp and he realizes his arm went into the vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud shout of rage, he raised up taking the SOULless into his arms and held him above his skull and then slammed him into the ground, so his back went into the vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SOULless one stares at the sky for a moment and then quickly jumped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was tackled again, he held onto some wooden boxes that were piled up outside one of the buildings. The items inside fell onto the ground, Error could not tell with them were but they was small and round-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error could not stand, he was tripping on the round things on the ground; the one he was fighting against was having the same trouble. Then the SOULless one grabs hold of Error, making them both fell onto the hard little balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*moron!" Error shouts out and kicks at the other, he felt a punch to his side and he threw a punch himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SOULless one was laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they were being pulled apart; he had no idea what was happening until it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks at the objects around his wrists, bounding them together- magic cuffs, they weakened the bearer of all but a small per cent of their mana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up, he sees and hears the SOULless creature trying to reason with the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SOULless want was letting him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton turns and smiles at him, then winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had never hated everything more than he did right there and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*gross!" Error roars up, he had to lift both his arms up in order to point at him, "ya no monster!" that smile fell, "ya a foul creature that should not exist!" they looked shocked and then sorrowful, he felt that gross feeling when the colours changed, "ya have no soul!" they looked horrified, "ya have no soul!" he cries again, they backed away, "what even are ya!? are ya even real!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*I changed my mind!" The SOULless one suddenly shouts the guard that was about to free Error, "Sent this thief away! Lock him up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks and he was pulled along by the guards, he turns to wordless to stare at the smirking face and red sockets of the SOULless creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i'll never forgive ya for this!" Error screams and forces himself away from the guard because even with his mana drained, he was still strong, "for the rest of my life! i'll curse ya! and when i'm dead! i'll still curse ya! and any offspring an impure soulless creature like ya will have!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was grabbed from behind and a large number of guards to drag him into the carriage that would lead him into the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors slam shut and he blinks, staring out of the bars. The SOULless creature was smiling and waving at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i wonder if he knows. he has just sent me to my death?" Error mumbles out and sighs deeply, he goes and sits against the walls, the carriage rocks as it went along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error knew that right now King Nightmare and Jack Killer was searching for ones to execute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Nightmare was bringing all criminals from all different ranks and backgrounds, the poor and the rich. To prove that he would not tolerate any disrespect from anyone, no matter who they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Error knew that he would be up for the selection, they had no got anyone from his 'rank' just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*...i guess this was my punishment all along.' Error thinks sadly, lowering his skull and bringing his knees up, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error felt the back of his hand burn under his fingerless and he scratched it, dully thinking of his lost future he had been planning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...at least. i'll be of use to my king..." Error says with a small smile, he had never been any to see the Clover King and Clover Jack, clearly with his own sight and now he would be able to, even if it would be the last thing he would ever see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rattle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer looks at the long list, many creatures were going to be executed the next day; large axes had been sharpened and ready for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jack of Clover gazes over to some of the guards, they were limping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer frowns deeply and looks to the captain that runs the prison dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*you mentioned that many of the guards have been injured." Killer says glancing through the pages and flicking through until he finds the records and scans the contains, "you can't handle one beggar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This beggar is strong!" The Captain cries out in dismay, spitting out excuses quickly, "We realized he didn't like to be touched and that's why he goes crazy, the more we tried to restrain him, the more he fought back. It was only when we backed off we-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*and where is he now?" Killer questions darkly, stopping the Captain from talking, not pleased his words or at these records- they could not be serious with this report, '*this many hurt by one beggar? they must be using the money for the healing supplies somehow.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer hears loud screams that echo through the underground dungeons; he raised a brow when four armed guards come running out of a large reinforced door, shutting it behind them quickly, all panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer was sure he heard some kind of laugher- it sent a strange chill that his spine that was not unpleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his skull he brings out the chart, the beggar would be one of the first to be beheaded since the poorest was being executed first. If they did the richest first the crowd would come and not stay to see the poor ones, so his King worked it out so they would have to watch the whole thing if they wanted to see the nobles killed. It was going to be a good performance of power for his King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer snickers at his thoughts and then taps his finger on the beggar. It was someone he wanted to meet now if this one truly did so much damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards had moved away from the door and were all laying or sitting on the ground- he had heard the struggle while questioning the Captain but this could also be an act set up by them. Dropping the files down on the table, he strolls over to the reinforced doors and peers through the small bars that were nearer to the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing inside he sees a figure heavily chained to the wall- they form was near the ground, the cuffs on their wrist held them up as they sat on their knees. It was too dark to see clearly but Killer could make up glowing red eyes from the shadows- his SOUL pulsed at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rattling of chain and bones, followed by a low dangerous growl came from him, and then another shivery chill went down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See! He's a beast!" The captain cries out, who was coming up next to him, "That one needs to die! The sooner the better!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*don't worry. he'll be dead in the afternoon." Killer told him with a smile in his sockets as he steps away from the door and goes to open it, wanting to have a better look at this beggar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JACK!" A voice shouts from behind, he spun around to see one of his crew, they were running towards him fast, a panicked look of their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*what?! has something happened to nightmare!?!" Killer questions quickly, a rare moment when he did not give his dear friend's title in front of others as fear races through him- he felt the air change behind him and the sound of chains being pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" The rat monster says on reaching him, "The King wants you right now! Two of the Aces have born the mark of the Queen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Killer hisses out darkly, he knew that some in history used magic to mask the true Mark and cause fake ones to appear; the Jack of Clover stood there for a moment, shocked and trying to take in this new information, then hatred poured from his sockets, dripping down his clothes and onto the cold stone floor, '*my king is going to be heartbroken with this. he really wants his queen. i knew they would try something! those pieces of scum!' </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bloodthirsty growl, Killer starts running as fast as he could, leaving the dungeons to return to his King's side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nightmare drops the book down onto the desk and lets out a huge sigh; there had been five cases in history when powerful magic arts had made faked royal marks on others. </p><p>Nightmare places a hand over his chest, he wanted to believe that this was a mistake, that he could know the moment he laid eyes on his Queen that he would know it was them. </p><p>Both 'queens' had been brought in front of him and neither he nor Killer could tell and both marks looked and 'felt' real. </p><p> </p><p>"*both of them have high priests on their side." Killer hisses out darkly, dropping the reports, "the supporters both have links to different nobles. all ones who had been trying to put themselves in favour of you. so that they can 'help' rule."</p><p>"*they seek to make me into a puppet king." Nightmare says with a heavy sigh, "they have given me all that i desired for my queen..."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare could feel his Jack's hard stare, he knew Killer wanted to take them all into the dungeons and get the truth out of them by other means. However, if one was his Queen and he harms their close associates, then it would be a rocky start to their lives together. </p><p> </p><p>Two pair had shown the Queen' marks were excellent and skilled in all that he wanted, with kind smiles. They wore dresses of gold and whites as he mentioned too, moving with grace.  </p><p>And yet, he felt the marks. </p><p>And both left him uneasy like he was missing a piece of a puzzle. </p><p> </p><p>"*according to the old records. the fakes marks can only appear if the true mark is on the royal has emerged." Nightmare mumbles out as he thought, he had been talking about this for the past few hours, going over and over all the information so many times, that he was sure that Killer was sick of hearing it now, "so. our queen has their mark. all the accords claim that the true royal runs away and was paid off or captured and used."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare frowns deeply, running a hand down his face in dismay. </p><p> </p><p>"*i shall have to cancel the execution-" Nightmare says and pauses, lowering his hand down and staring in front of him as his thoughts raced, "does it not seem too soon to you. my jack?"</p><p>"*huh?" Killer replies with a frown, "sorry. i wasn't listening. our friend has been missing for a few days now."</p><p>Nightmare glances over to the piles of chocolate he had been laying out and refused to move, he did not know what caused him to keep doing so, nor why he kept snapping at the maids who tried to touch them. </p><p>"*the aces have only been here a few days." Nightmare informs him sitting him higher in his seat, leaning over it he folds his hands in front of him, "do you truly believe this is enough time for their hearts and souls to be in line with ours?"</p><p>Killer smiles, "*both fake? then where's our queen? already here?"</p><p>"*perhaps. i am trying to see this from all angles." Nightmare purrs out with a dark smirk, "however. one thing is clear. they panicked. i doubt they wanted to use this card so soon in the game. they revealed their hand to us by accident or were forced to do so quickly."</p><p>"*why?" Killer questions coming over and sitting on the desk, he knew already that his King had figured something out and want to talk it aloud.</p><p>"*because of the execution that is about to take place." Nightmare answers and waits for understanding to reach Killer's sockets, "they want my 'queen' to stop the execution. they know by how i speak about a queen. that they are the only one i would listen to. i showed them weakness and they are using it to the full."</p><p>"*so. what do we do?" Killer asks with a laugh and Nightmare lets out a thoughtful hum. </p><p>"*we continue." Nightmare continues with his own laugh, raising from his chair, "i shall not listen to fake queens!" he growls then, "yes. that is it. both have to be fraudulent. that what this unpleasant feeling is. the fake marks draw power from the true queen. that is why the ones from the past are apprehended."  </p><p>"*so they know where the true queen is." Killer growls out darkly, the liquid hate started to build once more, pouring from his sockets. </p><p>"*it seems so." Nightmare answers with a nod, then demand with a hiss, "we must thread carefully around all of them. any mistake could cost us our queen. do you understand my jack. our queen should be placed above my own life should anything happen." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare could see in an instant that Killer was not happy about this but slowly nods his skull. </p><p> </p><p>"*good. and thank you." Nightmare purrs at him, moving around the desk to face him, "i know it will be hard for you. but the three of us are a set. we will only be complete when our queen arrives. you may not feel it now. but you shall understand when it happens." </p><p> </p><p>There was a knocking on his chamber door, the Clover King and Clover Jack stared for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"*if i am right. then this should be them requesting we stop the executions." Nightmare says with a smirk, his darkness moves at the dark thoughts that were threatening to make him lose his cool. </p><p>"*heh. well then. let's get them in." Killer replies walking over to the door and placing a hand on the handle, he looks over to him and was waiting for his command. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare nods and his Jack opens the door for them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Error laughs loudly, anyone who dared touched him met with a terrible fate- even weakened, chained and bound the old Destroyer could still do heavy damage to others. </p><p>Error leans his back against the cold stone wall, they had freed him from hanging up by the chains and now he simply had some cuffs that crossed his arms in front of him. </p><p>It was a struggle for them to get them on him. </p><p> </p><p>He tested their power, the cuffs were stronger than the normal ones and drained him in a different way then before. Error smirks, they must have dug these up from the High Priest' treasury or something, he could almost taste the old magic coming from it, the thing was heavily enchanted.  </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a sound, he looks at the other end of the jail, sitting leaned up against the iron doors, was the strange skeleton he had followed that day. </p><p>Error could see them as clear as day, even if the room was very dark. </p><p> </p><p>"*that's fine. i've lived in darkness all my life." Error told the stranger with a snort, then glance up frowning deeply, "what's that look for? pity? i don't need it. get lost!"</p><p> </p><p>Error heard the guards talking together in hushed tones outside the door. </p><p> </p><p>"*and ya can all get lost too!" Error roars at them, causing a loud bang when they rushed away, "idiots. the lot of them."</p><p>"*Do you think you should die?" The stranger of his mind questions him. </p><p> </p><p>That was fine, it must be a new skill of his strings, he reasons. It happened right after he got his sight fixed so something must have happened. </p><p> </p><p>"*yeah. i should die." Error told the stranger with a laugh, "i should've have died a long time ago." he bows his skull, "i'm afraid of dying ...tired of living. at least now my death holds some meaning." he rose his skull and give the stranger a sweet smile who seemed sad, "my death will help my king."</p><p>"*Do you think you're helping him by dying?" The Stranger asks him bitterly.</p><p>"*yeah... i didn't want to die for him. i wanted to live for him." Error admitted with a cold bitter laugh, "i wanted to actually live my life. and not just exist. i wanted to watch this kingdom grow into the great kingdom my king envision for it... if i'm a stepping stone for that path. then so be it."</p><p> </p><p>The Stranger did not look happy. </p><p> </p><p>"*haha. still not enough. instead of a stepping stone." Error went on with an insane smile, he was trying to come to peace with his death and that Stranger was not helping, "what about a punishment? yeah. this has to be my punishment for not saving my brother!" the Stranger flinches, "just when i choose to live. i am doomed to die. funny isn't it."</p><p> </p><p>The Stranger suddenly rose, almost glaring at him behind those glasses, the thin tail swinging faster behind his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Then the Stranger starts marching towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"*stay away! stay away from me!" Error roars in fear, trying to move back but the wall was already behind him- what could he do against something that was the product of his own insane mind?</p><p> </p><p>Error watches in terror as he bents over and reaches a hand out to him; not wanting to see it, he brings up his arms and shields his face. </p><p>Something flicked across the back of his hand and he screams, he dared to look and sees it had been the tail. </p><p> </p><p>The Stranger stares at him for a moment, a small tender smile on his jaws.</p><p> </p><p>"*See you later bro." The Stranger tells him and fades beyond him, causing him to blinks. He had been disappearing and reappearing on and off over the past couple of days but this was the first time Error had seen it. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks and glances down at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"*that freak ripped my gloves!" Error cries in outrage, "these are my best pair!"</p><p> </p><p>Error had most of his clothes taken from him, as did all the prisoners that were to be executed- he wore a short brown moth-eaten tunic with an old rope tied around his middle. The only things they guards had not taken were his gloves... no, they had taken his gloves but returned them to him later.</p><p> </p><p>Which was strange, it had happened after the High Priest came to read to him his last rights. </p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare even allowed all those dying a grand final meal in their jail cells too. </p><p> </p><p>It had been funny when he had been moved into the cell next to the other who was doomed to die alongside him. There was some high official or something with high states, right next to him, crying out for hours how he had been framed, that he wanted a Nobel's Trial and lastly, he was sorry for the things he had done. After fell silence.</p><p>Then came the families and servants of these ones in the cells opposite their own. The cries started all over again, begging and pleading. </p><p> </p><p>Error had laughed loudly over the sound of weeping, uncaring for any of these SOULs. They were not sorry for the things they had done, only sorry that they got caught.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling boldly now, he remembers his own last meal. Chocolate. Chocolate from Heart, his favourite. Whenever he knew of these coming over he would steal it but the shipload. Because of this more was brought over and was sold at a higher price. </p><p> </p><p>Error laughs, he had singlehandedly raised the prices for the chocolate of Heart making it a rare and luxury item. </p><p>Error was sure they bought extra just to 'give' to him so he could not target all the chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>The iron doors opened and blinking he sees the guards peeking, all looking at him in an unsure manner.</p><p>Standing up tall, Error marching forward and grins at them. </p><p> </p><p>"*don't touch me. and i'll walk." Error told them in a low hiss, "as soon as someone dares touches me. all hell will break loose. understand?" </p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, stared at him and then back at each other, then to him. They then nod and step back from the door, so he walks out calmly and sees off the chaos around him as those some went kicking and screaming with the guards. </p><p>Error looks back at the creature in the next cell, he knew this monster. He was a Baron. </p><p> </p><p>"*huh? i thought the king was leaving ya lot to the last days." Error spoke to him like he had met the other at the park and was striking up a conversation.   </p><p> </p><p>The Baron looked like he was going to faint. </p><p>Error glances over, he sees that the Baron was staring at what could be the monster's wife. </p><p> </p><p>"*whatever." Error mumbles dully and turns away, the guards follow close behind him and thankfully do not touch him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Halt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Killer hums happily at his King's side, the two 'queens' were shifting nervously in their seat with their main supporters leaning over and hisses at them every now and again, softly demanding the fakes to talk to the King once more.</p><p>The first had a Marquis behind them, the other had a High Priest. Both fakes had been given their last names, damning their families shoulder they miss- it really was a high shakes game if they lose. </p><p>Nightmare had turned down their requests with a smile and his King reasoned that were was someone in the prisons that they did not want to be beheaded. </p><p> </p><p>So Nightmare ordered that one Noble a day would join in with the lower classes and see how they react. Killer was guessing his King did not foresee them acting so strange on the first day, it was the only a common corrupt Baron that was executed that would hold any importance. </p><p>Killer gazes across the large gathering crowds, the execution had begun in the morning and because of there being more people than they first thought, was broken up over a course of four days. </p><p>Killer looks to his King out of the corner of his socket, Nightmare appeared to be watching the display but he was actually studying the reactions of the 'queens' and their supporters. </p><p> </p><p>The Jack turns his attention to the platform in front of them, there were two large dog monsters with large axes. The prisoners were facing the King and the court and then decapitated. The wooden floor was now covered in dust and blood. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, there was no one since they were waiting for the next pair to come out. The prisoners came out in two if they were convicts, while the families came out in groups of tens without any announcements other than whom family they belonged to.</p><p>Right now there was a Baron standing off in the doorway the prisoners come from and had just witnessed his whole family and household be executed. </p><p>The Elder High Priest was looming on the edges of the other side of the platform- Killer narrows his sockets, his King had said when the creature they wanted saving happens, this Elder would step forward. </p><p> </p><p>The Clover Jack hears the announcements, he turns his skull and watches the Baron appear, being half dragged by the guards. There was nothing in the reports that say he had any high connections and looked like a normal monster. </p><p>They come to a stop in front of the King's temporary throne that was set up here, and a long list of all the Baron's crimes was being spoken before all the King's court and crowds. </p><p>The crimes announcement start the moment they walk forward until they come to a stop and wait until it ended before the next one come. It went on for a while...</p><p> </p><p>At last, the second prisoner was called out and the herald who spoke the crimes, started to call out once more.</p><p> </p><p>Killer turns to look and frowns at the sight.</p><p>There were more guards with this one and instead of taking them over, they had formed a semi-circle about him, almost like they were their guards escorting them. </p><p> </p><p>Killer raises a brow. </p><p> </p><p>The multi-coloured skeleton had his skull held high and was walking proudly, a brave almost insane grin was on his jaws. </p><p> </p><p>Red orbits flicker in his direction and a shiver went down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered the beggar, the 'beast' the guards had been so fearful of. </p><p>The Clover Jack glances at him up and down, he wore a brown tunic as everyone else, yet for a moment he saw another image appears in his mind's eye, the beggar wearing a green dress, he blinks and the image was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Killer shook his skull, he gazes at his King. </p><p> </p><p>The Clover King seemed transfixed by the beggar, observing his every step with keen interest, and while he appeared outwardly calm, Killer knew the signs when his King was surprised by something. </p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare rose from his throne and moved forward, the Jack was quick to stay by his side. </p><p>As they neared, Killer follows his King's line of sight, to see what he had seen that had caused this reaction; the hands. The hands that were bound in front of the beggar and crossed at the wrist, the only thing that was odd was that he wore gloves. </p><p> </p><p>They came to a stop in front of the beggar, all the guards looked worried. The guards quickly moved away and the executors move closer- the dogs were dumb and was only doing what they were trained to do, so did not take this as a hint that they should stop when the King neared them.</p><p> </p><p>The beggar smiles sweetly at them and then skillfully curtseys, even with his hands as they were. </p><p> </p><p>From the curtsey, the beggar lowers himself down and bents over, presenting his neck out, his arms stretched out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>It was then Killer sees the tear in the gloves, and the Queen's mark hidden beneath. </p><p> </p><p>The executors raised their axes and he heard a familiar snort from the beggar. </p><p> </p><p>"*halt!" Nightmare roars to them but the axe had already fallen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Axed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The sound of metal hitting metal rang out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stares and sees that his Queen had risen up his arms above his skull and caught the caught axes' with his fetters. Staring he noticed that these were reinforced and enchanted, almost unbreakable. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking out of his daze, the Clover King stares at his Queen as they lift their skull to meet his gaze- before all he had been focusing on was the Queen's mark and their graceful movements. </p><p>Black skulled, yellow teeth, red sockets with blue markings; one socket was narrowed and the other was widened more than it should be. The eyelights were just as strange- in the narrowed orbit, a small grey one that seemed to have white flickering across, while in the wider one, a large eyelight, yellow, blue and black. </p><p> </p><p>Those red sockets blink at him. </p><p> </p><p>A pleasant chill went down his spine and he smiles boldly. </p><p> </p><p>Even if they looked nothing of how he imagined, his Queen was perfect in his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"*<em>finally</em>." Nightmare breathes out in a soft voice, then turning to the executors, "withdraw now."</p><p> </p><p>They did what was asked and his Queen blinked more, smiling but looking completely confused. </p><p>Nightmare kneeled down in front of his Queen and held out his hand; he could actually feel himself being analyzed and for one terrifying moment, he thought he might be unworthy of them- the skeleton lowers his hands and without waiting, the King grabs onto them. </p><p>The expression that passed his face was priceless, he went from horror to surprise, to curiosity in a second. </p><p> </p><p>"*can you stand?" Nightmare inquires quietly, not wanting to scare him as he had done with the fake 'queens'.</p><p> </p><p>A slow nod. And Nightmare rose up, making his Queen have to come with him. </p><p>Nightmare pauses, then slowly look up... his Queen was a head taller than him. Oddly he did not mind after all his father had been shorter than his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, he guides his Queen over to the throne and stood in front of his court. </p><p> </p><p>"*all changes against this one. shall be nulled." Nightmare calls out with a loud voice, he eyed up the Elder High Priest who had sunk into the shadows, many voices and murmuring started, "silence! today this execution shall not continue. a three-day recess shall take place. only then will this execution will be continued." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare glances over at his Queen, who was staring at him in awe and wonder. </p><p>A smirk spreads across his jaws, his Queen seemed to like him. </p><p>Nightmare did not have any doubts that this was the Queen of Clover, of course, someone could have gotten to him first since the fakes needed to feed off of the Queen.</p><p>Nightmare's eye narrows to the two fakes. </p><p> </p><p>"*come. let us get you washed. perhaps a meal." Nightmare says softly, leading by the hands, he looks to the cuffs, "and get those off too."</p><p>"*...why?" His Queen questions softly, "shouldn't i just die?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare frowns deeply at this, his darkness moves wildly for a moment as an image of his dying mother fleshes through his mind. </p><p><br/>"*no. you are not allowed to die until i say so." Nightmare hisses out darkly, his eye narrowing in a hard glare, then his SOUL freezes at his own tone, '*oh no. i must have scar-'</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's thoughts cut off when he sees the loving smile sent his way, he had not seen anyone other then his mother look at him in this manner. </p><p> </p><p>"*heh. got it. i won't die until ya command. my king." His Queen told him with that same smile, sending his mind racing.</p><p> </p><p>'My King' echoes in Nightmare's skull and he grins boldly, he wanted to hear that again. </p><p> </p><p>"*care to repeat that." Nightmare says softly, hoping the other would do as asked.</p><p>"*huh? oh yeah sure. i won't die until ya command. my king." His Queen speaks with a grin, even giving a small bow but with how Nightmare held his hands, he could not get very far down. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare turns and finds his Jack, who was silently watching the whole exchange. </p><p> </p><p>"*let us return to the castle." Nightmare told Killer, who bows down low. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, some the floorboards of the platform flew into the air with a loud thump, they rained down hitting the floor around them, there was silence for a second and a group of creatures dressed in black leapt out, surrounding the three of them- even one of the executors had raced forward, holding his axe high. </p><p> </p><p>"*protect the queen!" Nightmare hisses out when his Jack steps in front of him.</p><p>"*that 'beast' can protect himself." Killer told him and give their Queen a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Then his Queen snorted. Loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"*wait. that sounded like-" Nightmare said but was cut off when a sword came down, he caught it with his cane and pushed it away, causing the swordman to stumble back.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was guarding him against four others with a mad laugh, his movement quick, never wasting his slashes, always aiming true.</p><p>Nightmare's tentacles burst out and strike some nearby, making them cry out in pain, some even dusting. Quickly turning to his Queen he sees that he was standing on top of the overly large executor, stamping one foot down on their back, he had taken the weapon and was holding it up in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles at the insane grin displayed on his jaw- that grin fell when he looked over at him. </p><p> </p><p>The Clover King turns and sees a human rushes at him with a dagger, already too close to defend; he heard Killer's calling to him but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went in slow motion as the human stare directly in his eye, the hateful intent was coming off them in waves- there was no time for Nightmare to shield himself. </p><p>Then the executor's axe appears above their head, coming down and striking the back of the neck- the force of the blow sent the head spinning, leaving a trail of blood swirling in the air for a minute. The axe embeds into the wooden floor, followed by the body with a thump, and he turns to see his Queen holding the staff of the weapon. </p><p>The axes of the executors were large, their poles think and the axes head huge, there was a counterweight at the bottom. To be able to hold it was a task on its own, to be able to control it was another story. </p><p>The Queen rose from his knelt position and easier lifted the axe and spun it around a few times to gain control of the weight until it was upright in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The head landed and Nightmare's time returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare realizes now that his Queen was still wearing the cuffs that seemed to be enchanted no doubt draining him, on top of that, a human's body was denser than a monster' and harder to cut, yet, his Queen had taken off a whole head cleanly while weak. </p><p> </p><p>'*mine. my queen.' Nightmare thinks in delight, the King was greatly impressed, 'perfect. and just for me.' </p><p> </p><p>Then Nightmare's eye narrowed at the cuffs, remembering that the Queen's power was needed for the fakes. </p><p>Nightmare felt his Jack appear next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"*the crew is here." Killer says gleefully, "they are taking care of the rest."</p><p>"*good. i want my queen out of here." Nightmare growls and glances at Killer up and down, scanning for any wounds; thankfully, his Jack was skilled enough against these would-be assailants.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hurries over to his Queen, he had been covered in blood when the head went spinning. </p><p> </p><p>"*come with me." Nightmare says with a bit of a growl, angry and happy at the same time. </p><p>"*yes. my king." His Queen says with a sweet smile. With that, the angry faded leaving only a happy feeling behind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In Cardverse, Error is skilled with a Halberd. The axe Error was wielding here is a lot bigger and heavier- I'm gonna make the Error in this story skilled with all battleaxes. </p><p>Battleaxes of any kind are my favourite weapon; I have used it for years in my RPGs, even if I need a lot of ST and it has poor ACC... and has poor DEF because it's a two-handed weapon, so I have no shield- so anyway, when I saw Error uses a Halberd in Cardverse, I was very happy. </p><p>I have an OC battle maid that uses a Halberd and an OC Sailor Scout that uses a Halberd as weel - oddly enough they both have pink hair... XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Error stares numbly up at the ceiling... so different from the dungeons he had been in that morning. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, he was laying on a large queen size bed, surrounded and drowning in pillows and blankets; a little too many but the maids kept coming in and asking if he wanted anything and he never knew what to say so just asked for pillows and blankets...</p><p> </p><p>After Error was ushered to the Castle, not the Palace which was a different place.</p><p>The Castle of Clover, named 'Clover Castle', was the oldest one, built by many many Royals ago and the city has been slowly growing around it. The Palace of Clover, named 'Treefield Palace', was a little more inland and outside the city limits. </p><p>The old castle did not have has many secret passages as the palace but there were a few he knew of, these were mainly for escape routes. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks, then sat up and glances down at himself, lightly pulling at the garment and then looking around him. </p><p> </p><p>On reaching the castle his King ordered the maids to bathe him and to prepare him a meal. </p><p> </p><p>So, he was taken away by a number of maids; it had been a whirlwind, moving faster than he could think- in fact, the battlefield moved slower than this and he was able to figure out what to do there. </p><p>At some point, they took Error into the large bathroom and as soon as he saw the large bath with the water, he hissed like a wild cat and bolted for the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Error had made it to the main gates when he was suddenly caught by something- it had been his King's tentacles, all four of them- King Nightmare had been out of breath and having a very alarmed expression, so Error had guessed he had been chasing after him a while. </p><p> </p><p>... Error felt guilt inch at his SOUL when he remembers the almost broken heart tone of voice from his King as he asked why he was running away... at one point, he thought his King was going to cry. </p><p> </p><p>When the beggar had to explain that he hated water and normally had mud or sand baths King Nightmare looks surprised, he gave Error a small smile. Nightmare had carried him all the way back to the castle's main building and would not let go until the bath was set up, after which he watched as Error was helped by the maids to wash down. </p><p>Because of his living conditions as a beggar, it was not usual for him to have to undress in front of others. Which was vastly different from his days as the Destroyer, when he barely ever showed himself to anyone and always kept himself covered. </p><p> </p><p>However, being intensely stared at by his King, was actually nerve-wracking. Error knew he was beautiful... but had his unique beauty bewitched his King? </p><p> </p><p>It did not help that the Stranger showed up, mumbling stupid words of him being too vain, which made him shout out in rage at the mocking tone... King Nightmare just sat there, watching his mad display because Error knew full well that he was the only one who could see this Stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Error did not want to admit it aloud... the Stranger had helped him; he had taken the focus of what was happening and his actions from his childhood with his own mad took over and he was following the old pattern without realizing it at the time.  </p><p> </p><p>After that Error was given a dressing-gown and taken to the tailors... he took a disliking to them. </p><p> </p><p>So Error kept snapping at them until they ran out in tears. Another tailor came in and took one look at him and fainted. </p><p>Error blinked at the fallen body and noticed it was an old puppet of his, he embedded patterns into their SOUL that should they ever meet again, they would faint, just so he was sure of who there were... </p><p> </p><p>...he did the only thing he could think of at the time. Snorted loudly. </p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare who was still silently watching him seemed to jerk, then a slow smile spread across his jaws.</p><p>The second tailor was dragged out and a third one strolled in looking proud. Error knew who this moron was too; they were a member of one of the Big Three that govern the underground- basically a spy. </p><p>So Error had snapped at them, going against everything they asked him to do and still they kept their smile. After which Error praised him for being a loyal servant of the King and settled down. </p><p>That tailor left and Error turned to the maid King Nightmare has placed under him and told her to get his measurements and give them to the second tailor, who had fainted. His King frowns deeply at his actions and turned to the shadows ... Error had not noticed the Jack there, which was a rare thing for him to do- had he already gotten comfortable because he had been around them and watching them for so long? </p><p> </p><p>The maid bowed to him and left. </p><p> </p><p>Error felt himself being watched again... his King came over, gathered him up in those tentacles once more and took him to lunch... he thought that there would be an awkward silence, however, while they did not talk it was not awkward at all. </p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare left him after that and Error had not seen him since. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing out of the window, the Destroyer grins boldly and looks to his hand. </p><p>Error's mind went back to the execution; hearing the King's command and following that order when he looked up and saw the dark creature staring close enough for him to see. </p><p>Error thought he looked like an angel the humans spoke of.</p><p> </p><p>'*an angel of darkness.' Error thinks happily, reaching over he grabs the chocolate on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>In between all that had happened, King Nightmare and Jack Killer had spoken with him along with a few councilmen. It seems that there was a fake, he already knew that and the real Queen. </p><p>However, Error had not realized there were two fakes. </p><p>Error stares at the mark again.</p><p> </p><p>"*i must have been a practice round before that priest used it on the other fake." Error said loudly with a hum, then nods, "my king must be using me to drew out attention while the real queen gets ready for the wedding."</p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare ordered the wedding between himself and the Queen to take place the next day, having only a few in attendance. An announcement would be made to the followers of Clover, that a wedding celebration will take place when the kingdom was stable. </p><p>Error did not mind being used, he felt that his King would kill him alive even when this was all over, he seemed impressed by his strength and barely left his side after everything happened.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers what was happening the next day- the King and 'Queen' would be travelling apart to the palace and the small wedding would take place in the main throne room. Error was acting as a double and he knew he had to be ready for any attacks, while he travelled the real Queen would no doubt be getting to the palace a different way. </p><p> </p><p>"*i can't sleep!" Error moans out, he rarely slept anyway, always dreaming of the vast white- he remembers when King Nightmare held his hand, everything fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was silent. </p><p> </p><p>Error could hear them as if in the distance now but when he had been touched by his King, those voices had gone. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"*Happy now bro?" Came that voice of the Stranger, turning he sees him grinning at him from the side of the bed.</p><p>"*you! ya the cause of all this!" Error snaps and reaches up to give him a slap around the back of the skull.</p><p> </p><p>The Stranger laughs. </p><p>Error blinks and they were gone...</p><p> </p><p>"*tch. whatever." Error grumpily says with a glare at where they had been, "i have a busy day tomorrow. my first day as the queen's double!" </p><p> </p><p>Error glances down at himself once more, staring at the piles of blankets... he looks to his pale green nightgown that went all the way down to his feet- it felt nice on his bones.</p><p> </p><p>Error recalls his King saying how he felt Queens should wear dresses and he felt that in the morning, he would be fitted with a dress.</p><p> </p><p>...well... if was comfortable and he could move freely in it, that was all that really mattered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Killer hums happily. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare was beyond satisfied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Killer watches his King preparing for the wedding; word was sent to the palace when the chaos ended the night before and everything there would be ready for when they return. </p><p> </p><p>"*perfect." Nightmare declares to the room, finishing putting on his brooch and turning to Killer, "how do i look?"</p><p>"*like a king who's about to marry his queen." Killer answers with a laugh, then glances down at the bloodied and beaten Elder High Priest, "careful. you don't want to get blood on your boots."</p><p> </p><p>His King nods at his words. </p><p> </p><p>"*take the elder high priest away." Nightmare says with a hand gesture to the guards, then looks to the fake queens both dressed in wedding gowns, "you two will act as doubles for my queen. understand."</p><p>"*heh. yeah." Came the voice of the real Queen, turning to the doorway, he sees the Clover Queen completely wrapped in a green wedding dress, a veil covered his whole skull making it always impossible to see the other beneath.</p><p>"*ah. my queen." Nightmare purrs and walks over to him, "it fits well. comfortable?"</p><p>"*yeah. i can easily move around if attacked." The Clover Queen told the Clover king proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Killer snickers at the look on his King's face.</p><p> </p><p>"*well. hopefully. it shall not come to that." Nightmare replies with a frown then glares over at the two fake queens. </p><p>"*ha! those two look good! why white? shouldn't they be green too?" The Queen questions Nightmare bluntly, "my king. i think they should be in green too."</p><p> </p><p>Killer grins, he could see the precise moment when Nightmare's SOUL pulsed. His King also claimed that their Queen should be the only one to question his decisions. </p><p> </p><p>"*yes. and why is that. my queen?" Nightmare says softly, grinning boldly as he steps closer.</p><p>"*'my queen'? ya calling me that? ha. that's so weird to hear." Killer hears his Queen mumbling and moves closer, then louder he spoke, "if two are wearing white and one wearing green. any attackers are gonna go for the odd one out."</p><p>"*yes. but those are the royal colours." Nightmare answers with a smile, "and only the true queen should wear them."</p><p>"*...so ya want the attackers to come after me?" The Queen says and Killer almost laughed out loud at Nightmare's shocked expression, "i understand how it is." </p><p>"*no. it is not like that-" Nightmare quickly says but the loud snort from under the veil cut him off. </p><p>"*ha! let them come! i'll show any who comes my way! the power of clover!" The Queen announces loudly, then kneels low, "anything if my king want. i'll do. even if it mea-"</p><p>"*silence!" Nightmare cries out and Killer looks over to him, he could see the darkness moving wildly, "that is not what i want at all!"</p><p>"*uh oh." Killer utters out in shock, "queen! quickly! out of the room!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone present heeded the Jack's warning and rushed out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Apart from the Clover Queen who remained standing. </p><p> </p><p>Killer gasps and tries to go back to get him, Nightmare would never forgive himself if he caused his own Queen harm. </p><p> </p><p>It had already begun and Killer leapt out of the way of a wild tentacle. Glancing over he saw that the Queen still stood there, he could not see their features but he was sure that he had to be shocked. </p><p> </p><p>Killer noticed the tentacles was crashing all around however, not one had landed a hit on the Queen- suddenly Queen Error stepped forward and grabbed two of the tentacles, which was shockingly in and of itself since how powerful they could be and yet, shake when the tentacles tried to get away. </p><p> </p><p>"*it took me hours to get this thing on." Killer hears his Queen growl out, he was worried, there was still a chance that the beggar worked for someone, "come here!" he grabbed Nightmare forward and hugged him, dropping the tentacles he was holding, which made Killer's sockets widen, "oh calm down. it's just me. i could have killed ya many times. but i didn't." Killer noticed that while the tentacles were moving, Nightmare's main body was limp against the Queen's and his skull was buried into his chest, "because i think ya a great king. and a great monster. ya my future and i'll always be here. whatever ya asked. whatever ya need. i'll be at ya side. even if ya throw me away one day-"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Nightmare calms completely, the darkness going still and returning. Killer watched as his King's arms went up and slip around the Queen's back. </p><p> </p><p>"*i shall never throw you away." Nightmare small voice came, Killer almost missed it. </p><p> </p><p>Killer felt a little stunned, never had he seen Nightmare calm so quickly without letting his darkness so wild for hours. He smiled a little bitterly, he had been with his King for years and yet he could never help during these times. </p><p> </p><p>"*ugh. who's blood is this?!" Killer hears the Queen speak up, looking he sees that he had moved back and lifted up the dress, revealing his red leg bones- the bottom of the dress was covered in blood.</p><p>"*oh dear." Nightmare purrs out, as if that issues with his darkness never happened, "let us get you out of that. and perhaps into another dress." </p><p>"*heh. my king. that should wait until the wedding night." Killer said with a snicker, making them both look over at him. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles and his Queen snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Killer smiles under his mask. Nightmare had claimed that they would all have a connection but he had yet to feel it with ... Error. The Queen should be the heart of their set, being understanding and caring towards the King and Jack. At least, that was what his King had told him... how can this creature understand him? He did not know his life nor what he went through.</p><p> </p><p>"*wait!" Queen Error suddenly cries out, "i have to get out of the dress?! i just finished putting it on!"</p><p>"*you can blame the elder high priest. my queen." Killer told <em> his Queen </em> 'happily', who turns to look at him. </p><p>"*ya don't have to pretend." Error told him in a low voice, causing him to freeze and for whatever reason, Killer glances over to Nightmare, who was ordering new dresses for both the Queen and two fakes, all to be made to look the same, "i understand." he swore his SOUL leapt at those words, and when his King eyed him up, he knew Nightmare was listening and he felt himself sweat, "it's such a stupid name." ...he frowns, "'elder high priest'. a title for someone trying to sound important. no doubt just thinking of what he's to gain. gross. dirty creature."</p><p> </p><p>Killer felt strange... he remembers his own family, all chasing after riches, all wanting high titles and connections, backstabbing each other to get it.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. don't worry. i ain't here to take ya place." Queen Error told him softly, "i ain't here to replace ya." he said again, no doubt seeing his shock, "but to support ya. if ya fall. i'll catch. i protect both you and our king. together. we destroy anyone who comes and dares defies king nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>The Jack smiles and kneels down in front of his Queen, taking the hand which had the Queen's mark and kisses it gently. Killer wondered if Queen Error knew just how much those words meant to him. </p><p> </p><p>"*haha. what ya doing?" Queen Error questions with a laugh, "come on. get up. we have a wedding to get to." </p><p> </p><p>Killer rose up and stepped back and watched his King come beside his Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiled at him smugly, then looking towards Queen Error Killer witness a strange smile appear, one he had never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>'*...oh...' Killer thinks and looks between them, he still could not see the Queen's features but he knew he was looking only at Nightmare, then snickering he thinks, 'oh. this is going to be good.'  </p><p> </p><p>The Jack of Clover made a vow to always watch over his King and Queen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The carriage rock from side to side as it moved quickly down the road. The King stares out of the window, watching the landscape pass by, they had left the city's limits and more and more buildings gave way to more green. </p><p> </p><p>"*i did not think he would believe in such a manner." Nightmare spoke up, at last, breaking the strange silence that had fallen over them- he sees his Jack turn to look at him, sockets curling up in a smile, "i had wanted him to mention the dresses. this is true. but for my queen to think i would want our enemies to target him..."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs heavily, he had shown his Queen an unsightly part of himself. </p><p> </p><p>"*my king. we know our queen is actually our 'friend' now." Killer spoke up with a snicker, "so. he may have already seen you at your worst. and don't care."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles at this. </p><p> </p><p>"*a bit like you don't care that he's been stalking you." Killer continues on, "and talking to the air..."</p><p>Nightmare laughs, "*i told you our queen would be perfect for us. what sane monster would be."</p><p>"*yeah. you don't have to be insane to be our queen. but it helps." Killer said with a nod, looking ready to laugh at Nightmare' smile- he quickly turned serious, "i like him. and he told him just to call him 'error' when he left."</p><p>"*error." Nightmare purrs the name out, enjoying the taste of it on his tongue, "perhaps i can do so as well."</p><p> </p><p>Killer snickers, causing Nightmare to raise a brow now. </p><p>The carriage jerks and comes to a stop, glancing out of the window Nightmare sees that they were surrounded. </p><p> </p><p>"*they have gotten quite desperate. have they not?" Nightmare said with a smirk, his eye narrowing at the enemy, "they really thought they could eliminate us yesterday."  </p><p> </p><p>Killer stood up and threading on the seat, opens a panel on the ceiling that leads to the roof, he climbs through and vanishes from sight. The sound of fighting started soon after. </p><p>Nightmare sat there for a moment while his Jack and crew battle outside, his thoughts went towards his Queen. The Clover Queen and two fakes had travelled ahead, all taking different routes. </p><p> </p><p>There was a custom where the Queen had to stay in a bridal chamber for a couple of hours before they wed. It was a stupid custom Nightmare should that there was a history behind it, yet he wanted to disregard it in favour of this wedding his Queen immediately. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to keep a somewhat good public image even though there was also a few of his subjects that actually wanted him still believing him to be no different from the past royals. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare rose from his seat, opening the carriage door he steps out- he rose his cane in time to catch a sword. The monster looked at him in surprise and then pain then the tentacles went through them, turning them to dust. </p><p>Withdrawing his tentacles from the dusty air, he stares at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Two monsters dart towards him when seeing him there, they got stabbed from behind- the dust cleared to reveal his Jack. Killer smiles at him with his sockets and vanishes. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smirks. </p><p> </p><p>When they first came to fight on land, it had been a little bit hard. They were used to fighting in short bursts or hours long raids, many times on the ships with Nightmare planning ahead of time. Then they would return to the sea. </p><p>Here they were stationed in one place, their enemies knew where to find them and they were the ones who could plan ahead now. </p><p> </p><p>Killer had trained hard and fast to keep up with this new way of life- Nightmare knew he loved every minute of it. </p><p> </p><p>Turning he smiles at his loyal crew who followed him here without complaint. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, there were some of the lower members who were disloyal. Nightmare stares at two of his crew, they had been boatswains and they had chosen to stay on the sea. It was strange when they suddenly returned and requesting a position in his new crew.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had no reason to turn them away. </p><p> </p><p>"*my jack." Nightmare mumbles and Killer was suddenly at his side, "be sure to kill those two in the confusion."</p><p> </p><p>Killer nods and disappears once more. </p><p>Nightmare strolls through the intent battlefield, watching the fighting around him like he was walking within a rose garden and admiring their beauty. </p><p>Nightmare comes to a stop at the edges, then frowns when he sees something heading their way. </p><p> </p><p>'*knights from the palace?' Nightmare realizes, his frown deepening, 'they should not have left.' </p><p> </p><p> The knights were all on horseback and coming at them at a fast pace. Even when reaching Nightmare they continued to ride, encircling the entire battlefield. </p><p>Nightmare felt Killer at his back, preparing for anything. </p><p>The attackers fell back and Nightmare's crew surround him in a protective circle. </p><p> </p><p>"*even the knights betray us." Nightmare hisses darkly, glaring at the captain of the knights, who returned his glare, "how deep does this corruption run?"</p><p> </p><p>Killer held up his blade and then pauses. </p><p> </p><p>Someone was standing behind the Captain on the back of their horse. </p><p>Nightmare smirks when this newcomer takes a purple bone and stabs it into the Captain's throat from behind. The Captain was a human so their body did not dust, it just jerks and gasps as blood splats out of their mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dust, his assassin, stood proudly on the horse, grinning at the knights like mad. </p><p> </p><p>Killer laughs and hurries forward, together there was a strange bloody and dusty dance, the rest of the crew joined it. </p><p>Nightmare watches the chaos and then frown, he looks to the direction of where his Queen should be coming from. Queen Error left a little while after him, so he should be joining to this path soon since the attack had delayed him.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare felt something, he spins around and for some reason, looks up. </p><p> </p><p>There beyond the trees, was weird blue ribbon waving in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"*killer. dust." Nightmare calls to them, they came to stand in front of him, bowing low, "that direction was the fake queen one. yes."</p><p>"*yeah." Killer answers now looking where he was, frowning slightly when he sees the ribbon too.</p><p>"*captain!" Came a voice, the three turn to the horse that had just appeared and then glances up.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare raised a brow at his second assassin and head chef, Horror. </p><p> </p><p>"*that's 'king' now horror!" Killer snaps at him with a glare but the Clover King chose to ignore it. </p><p>"*yes. what is it?" Nightmare questions looking at him up and down, it seemed that Horror had rushed here, unlike Dust who he asked to standby. </p><p>"*one of the fake queens had arrived." Horror quickly explains, jumping down from the horse, " the real queen and other fake had missing. they swapped the carriages around. the missing fake queen is going to do some new dark arts to force the mark on to them!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's SOUL dropped. </p><p> </p><p>Then he looks to the strange ribbons in the air, it was coming from the lake route and he had ordered for his Queen not to go that way since he knew he feared water. </p><p> </p><p>"*my queen is strong. but they found a weakness." Nightmare hisses out darkly, his darkness flowed around him rapidly threatening to go wild, "let us hurry!" </p><p> </p><p>With that, the Clover King, his Jack and two assassins rush for a horse, and climbing on they started to ride trusting the rest of the crew to finish up with the disloyal knights and attackers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Error frowns deeply and sends another wave of puppets towards the remaining attackers. </p><p> </p><p>The Queen was leant against a tree behind him, looking fearful. Error glances over his shoulder, staring at the Queen, she gave him a small smile. </p><p>Error could not understand why he was here, the Queen had gone on a different route. Gazing over at the clear blue lake, he knew something was wrong, his King told the other fake Queen to come down this path so why was Error and the Queen here?</p><p>Turning his attention back to the tall trees, he sees more attackers still hiding there. Error was planning to kill them all, no one saw his strings and lived to tell the tale. </p><p>Through the eyes of one of his puppets, he sees the Queen push off the tree and taking out a dagger he rose it above his skull. </p><p> </p><p>Error frowns deeply, he made the Queen's maid dart in front of the blade. </p><p>Unlike the King and Jack, Error felt no love or devotion towards the Queen. </p><p>The Queen strikes his own maid and stares in horror when they turned to dust. </p><p> </p><p>Error spun around and grabs the Queen's wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing!?" The Queen screams out, wiggling wildly around, "I am the Queen! Remember! Let me go!"</p><p> </p><p>Error growls; then frowns, this skeleton had told him that he had been a fake for the double right?</p><p> </p><p>'*what if it was a lie and the other one was the real queen?' Error thinks and throws the other wedding dress-wearing skeleton down.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen stares at him, then glancing at something behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Error did not need to turn, he was watching from the eyes of his puppets and stepping around the knight who was in mid-swing of the sword, stubbled forward and he grabbed them with his strings. </p><p>Like with every SOUL he captures, he sees flashes of memory of that creature, he had trained himself to block them out, however, this time, something caught his attention. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks.</p><p> </p><p>Then slowly he brings his string covered hand up and places it over his jaws, hiding his teeth from view. The other hand soon joined it and he gradually lowered himself down to his knees while letting both hands shield his face from the world. </p><p> </p><p>Error's face went blue with magic as embarrassment set in. </p><p> </p><p>"*About time!" Someone calls out and all his puppets turn to stare at the Stranger in the tree. </p><p> </p><p>"*i'm the queen?" Error utters out softly, his thoughts went to Nightmare and Killer, "i'm the queen..." how kindly they had treated him, "i'm the queen." he remembers his older brother, who he had blocked out from his mind for years, Geno had always said that Royals should be kind and caring to each other because like it or not, they had to spend the rest of their days together. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks into his hands, he had watched the Clover King and Clover Jack for a few months, he had always wished to reveal himself and interact with them, wanting to be a part of them. </p><p>Error lets his hands drop between his legs, he glances over to the 'fake' queen and glares. </p><p> </p><p>"*i am queen!" Error roars at him, rising up and sending strings to him before they could run, their memories and voice joined in the screams.</p><p> </p><p>Error grins boldly, glancing around at the attackers and knights. Some had been trusted members and had proven themselves- but he now knew which ones were against his King. </p><p> </p><p>"*do i really need to keep anyone alive?" Error mumbles and then looks to the Stranger, "ya still here? did ya know i was the queen?"</p><p> </p><p>They nod and leaning back held onto their middle and started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Error's grin fades at the way they laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The strings went wild and he lets go of the puppets, he grips the side of his skull, staring without seeing in front him.</p><p> </p><p>That laugh. He knew that laugh. A laugh that haunted his white void dreams. </p><p> </p><p>"*fresh?" Error cries out softly, the forbidden name sounded so loud- the strings started to cover him as he screams and screams. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks. </p><p> </p><p>Error was sitting in the endless white of his mind, the echos of SOULs was all around him screaming loudly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Stranger was there... in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks at them. </p><p> </p><p>"*Bro?" The Stranger calls to him, starting to make his way over. </p><p>"*fresh?" Error chocks out, tears pouring down his cheeks and began covering his bones. </p><p>"*It's alright Bro!" Fresh told him, stepping closer and then the strings made a barred wall, stopping him from coming closer. </p><p>"*...i'm sorry." Error mumbles those words over and over, his SOUL felt like it was bleeding all over again with the loss of his dear little brother. </p><p>"*It's alright Bro!" Fresh calls to him, coming up close to the strings and holding them, "Please listen-" he said something else but Error could no longer hear him. </p><p>"*...i tried to save ya!" Error shouts at him, begging and pleading for forgiveness, "i tried! i did everything i could! and it still was not enough!" he bows his skull, "i never even got to say goodbye. i'm sorry!"</p><p>Fresh was talking still , "*** know ****** ****** i always ***** to **** you ****"</p><p> </p><p>The white seemed to be getting brighter, drowning him in the nothing. The screams kept getting louder, all those he killed finally coming for him. </p><p>Error closed his sockets, he felt it was time to join his brother. </p><p> </p><p>"*goodbye fresh. i love ya." Error said softly, letting himself fade away into-</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks. </p><p> </p><p>Then looking up something black drips on his forehead... looking around he sees patches of blackness forming everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the voices were completely silenced. </p><p> </p><p>Then the black poured in, turning the 'SOULs' into black pits.</p><p> </p><p>Error was covered in the black, it blocked out the haunting white and felt like it was embracing him. </p><p> </p><p>Error blinks. </p><p> </p><p>Then glares at the remaining white, when he was here he often forgot about the outside world. </p><p> </p><p>"*what i am doing? that's right. i'm not alone anymore." Error says as he held onto the darkness, "i have my king! and my jack! and they need me!" he closed his sockets, this time letting himself be woken up, "and i need them."</p><p>"*Error." A soft voice calls, he turns to see his little brother, "Please know that. I don't blame you. I've always been proud to call you my brother. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Error smiles at the image, which he was guessing really just what his crazy mind made up, to give him some inner peace. </p><p> </p><p>Error woke up, trying to call out to Fresh the words he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>"*i love ya." Error mumbles as he opens his sockets and blinks at the surprised features of his King, "my king?" he blinks again and realizes he was being carried..., "... i'm being carried again? heh. don't mind this a habit."</p><p> </p><p>Error rests his skull on King Nightmare's shoulder and closes his sockets once more, smiling he fell into a deep sleep for the first time in many many years. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Killer kept his horse near his King's, watching for any more attacks as they went through the side entrance to the Palace- Dust had taken the fastest horse and raced ahead, in order to explain to those waiting what had happened. </p><p>Horror had taken the lead with the horses and guided them into the main stables- horses normally followed the horse in front of them, so all Nightmare had to do was lightly hold the reigns while cradling Error in his tentacles. </p><p>Killer could not help but smile, he had seen those tentacle rip and pierce through many creatures over the years, dusting them completely, and now observed as they carefully held onto the Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Killer sees Horror getting down and taking the horse to a much taller skeleton; he remembered this was the groom who manages the stables but he could not recall the name. </p><p> </p><p>The Jack swung his leg around and jumps down, he watches his King place two tentacles on the ground and lifts himself while carrying the Queen. </p><p>Killer glances down at his Queen in his King's arm, peacefully sleeping seemingly without a care. His sockets narrow at those blue strings that still covered parts of him; when they had first arrived, they found the Queen covered in them, along with everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>At first, they thought the strings were hurting him because they saw cracks in the Queen's arms and legs. </p><p>As soon as Nightmare touched the strings, they had wrapped gently around the darkness and his King declared that this was a part of the Queen's magic. </p><p> </p><p>Then the half the crew came and started tieing up the monsters in the area. </p><p>Killer walks ahead of Nightmare, opening the large doors. </p><p> </p><p>"*there's a servant room off to the room." Horror calls from behind, glancing back he sees the skeleton with the single red eyelight, pointing towards a door, "they use it to rest in during their breaks." he then went back outside to help with the rest of the horses. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare nods at this and Killer rush towards the door, opening for his King. </p><p>Inside the room were some tables and chairs and to one corner were a couple of cotton cots- Nightmare went over to them and kneeling down, places the Queen upon it. </p><p>Killer smiles when he sees Error frown in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"*is he here yet?" Nightmare questions sharply, looking around the room. </p><p> </p><p>Dust suddenly appears in the doorway and comes inside, bowing slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"*the royal doctor is on his way." Dust announces with a scowl, "but. it's taking his sweet time."</p><p> </p><p>Then was a loud noise- Killer steps in front of his Queen and glares towards the doorway, ready for anything. </p><p>Killer raises a brow when a group of councilmen and elders push their way through the doorway, all trying to get inside at once, and all calling out to the King. </p><p>The Jack was not happy with these creatures, they were not concerned, it was most likely that some even knew of the attack and even took part in its planning. </p><p>Killer glances towards his King, he sees Nightmare was starting to lose his cook finally. </p><p> </p><p>"We have to stop the wedding!" One councilmember shouts out and Killer had to step forward and grab Dust out of the way, just in case they had to run for it. </p><p>"*out." Nightmare hisses at them darkly, "all of you. get out!" he marches forward, "return to your stations. none of you shall attend my wedding."</p><p> </p><p>Their voices rose once more, this time in outrage. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone calls out from behind and all fell silent. They turn to look and then one by one leave the room. As they filed out the room, Killer kept watch on them until they none was left. </p><p>Killer frowns and then looking to Dust, nods for him to follow them. Dust grins and nods, he vanishes leaving only the Royals of Clover behind. </p><p>Turning to his King, he sees Nightmare kneeling beside the cot and straightening out the torn muddy dress. Nightmare also had some tears in his clothes and was a little dirty. </p><p> </p><p>"*want me to get some new clothes?" Killer asks softly, he waits silently while Nightmare thought about it.</p><p>"*no." His King said at last, "the day is almost over. and i do not wish to delay any further. no matter what we look like or what time it is when our queen is healed. we shall wed."</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knocking. </p><p>The Jack and King gaze at the open door where the royal doctor stood, staring at them with dispassioned expression. </p><p>Nightmare rose to his feet and stared at him hard.</p><p> </p><p>"*someone told me that someone was hurt." The royal doctor says in a dull droning voice, he steps closer to them, "must be someone important for you to call me."</p><p>"*didn't dust explain?" Killer snaps at him with a glare, he did not like the other, the royal doctor knew most of the happenings in the palace and while he never took part, he never helped even.</p><p>"*yeah. but i wasn't paying attention." The doctor says with a sigh, "i have my own work to do. ya know."</p><p> </p><p>A moan came from behind and the doctor stops, looking very surprised at seeing the Queen sitting up- Killer bents down and gently placing a hand behind his back, helped him upright.</p><p>Killer frowns, it seemed that Error was having trouble opening his sockets. </p><p>The Jack watches as his Queen reaches up with both and rips at them; he was surprised to see that same blue strings coming out of them. </p><p> </p><p>'*is this some kind of hatred?' Killer wonders as he touches his own black markings.</p><p> </p><p>Killer watches as Error blinks and tries to look around. </p><p>Nightmare came to sit on the edge of the cot, taking his Queen' hand and stroking the Queen's emblem.</p><p>Killer smiles at this action. </p><p> </p><p>Error opens his sockets and smiles at Nightmare, then looks to Killer and smiles at him as well. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his Queen notices the royal doctor standing there and appeared stunned at the sight of him. </p><p> </p><p>A strange staring match started. </p><p> </p><p>Killer frowns and looks between the two and then looks to his King for answers- the displeased look told him that Nightmare did not have a clue was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Then the royal doctor did something that surprised Killer, he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"*you have lovely eyes." The royal doctor told the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Killer notices the Queen's blush. </p><p> </p><p>'*you better not stand in the way of my ship.' Killer thinks darkly, glaring at the royal doctor, trying another reason to hate him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"*telling me that won't make me happy ya jerk!" Error cries out happily, smiling brightly- it was clear to Night that his Queen was pleased with those words. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gazes back to Science who came forward without a word, a bold smile on his jaws as he first examines his Queen's sockets. </p><p>The King of Clover narrowed his eye at the Royal Doctor, out of every royal official he was the only one who did not pretend to be happy with the appearance of the new king. </p><p> </p><p>Science had power with many creatures and was loved by Clover's commoners- the doctor had saved many lives a few years prior, discovering a cure for a deadly disease that struck down more than half of the land. </p><p>While it was not the same one that killed his mother, he had some respect towards him because of this. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare watches warily as Science heals his Queen with both magic and a potion, the Royal Doctor carefully pouring the green liquid over the red legs, the dress now gathered up at his hips. </p><p>The problem with the Royal Doctor was, he had held no loyally towards Nightmare and was not afraid to show it; Science knew that the King's hands were tied in concern to him, there would be a civil war or even a revolt with the commoners. </p><p> </p><p>In face, Nightmare was sure that some were aiming for him to get on bad terms with Science. </p><p> </p><p>"*well. all patched up." Science says smiling at his Queen.</p><p>"*so now." Nightmare purrs out darkly, causing the pair to look his way, "do you two know each other?" he knew that could not be since Error had been a beggar and-</p><p>"*we used to date." Science answers and his Queen looks around sharply at the Royal Doctor clearly shocked at those words. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's darkness slams against the wall... he glances at the tentacles, not understanding why that had happened; looking back to his stunned Queen he sees his Jack hovering behind the doctor with his knife raised high. </p><p>Nightmare quickly grabs his Jack with one tentacle and pulled him away just as Science turned around to see what he had been staring at. </p><p> </p><p>"*oh? is that so?" Nightmare growls out darkly, placing Killer behind him and letting him go.</p><p>"*what! no!" Error cries out surprised, looking to him now "professor just fixed my eyes! that's all!"</p><p>"*'professor'?" Nightmare questions that title.</p><p>"*it's the lovey-dovely name he gave me." Science answers cupping one cheek with his hand. </p><p>"*... professor. have ya had enough sleep?" Error asks seriously suddenly, "i think ya drunk on tiredness again."</p><p> </p><p>Science just chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"*my friend. i am fine." Science answers with a soft smile, "i'm surprised to see you at the palace."</p><p>Nightmare raised a brow, that droning tone had changed to a more relaxed one and he could see the respect the Royal Doctor held for his Queen. </p><p>"*...it's a long story." Error mumbles out and then Nightmare watches as his Queen's face flushed with blue magic. He quickly covers his face from view and utters something softly out. </p><p>"*sir science." Nightmare calls to the Royal Doctor who turned to look his way, "how is my queen? is he fit to wed?"</p><p>"*oh yeah. you find the queen." Science says dully, then looks around, "you wanted me to treat them?"</p><p>"*er... professor..." His Queen calls, Nightmare smirks knowing what was about to happen, "look."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen of Clover raised his hand and showed off the mark, the Royal Doctor looked stunned for a second and then his expression went dull. </p><p> </p><p>"*are you ok with this?" Science questions in a harsh soft tone, "just say the word destroyer. and i can crash this king with-"</p><p> </p><p>Killer steps forward but before he would do anything, his Queen rose up and slapped the Royal Doctor around the face; he held his cheek for a different reason why.</p><p> </p><p>"*nightmare is my king. and soon to be my husband." Error hisses at him, glaring darkly, "i won't have ya talking about him like that. because i've known ya so long and have a lot of history with ya. i won't let anything happen to you."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare watches as his Queen turns to him and kneels down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"*forgive my foolish friend. he only wished to protect me." Error quickly explains looking at him with pleading sockets, "my king. please let me be placed in charge of professor. i mean. sir science's department. i have experience in science and technology."</p><p>Nightmare rose to his feet and offered a hand towards his Queen, who blinks at it for a moment before taking it and he helps him to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"*my queen. you duty are different from those." Nightmare told him softly, placing his other hand on top of the one he held, "however. i shall discuss it and see if we can add this to your workload. and as for your..." he turns to Science who was watching the exchange intensely, "friend. i will spare him. however. he will belong to you. so keep a close socket on him."</p><p>Nightmare was rewarded with a sweet smile that made his SOUL pulse strangely. </p><p> </p><p>"*thanks! my king!" Error says with a short bow and grins at Science, "here that professor! ya mine and i'm ya queen!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the Royal Doctor, his Queen had just struck him and this skeleton had the power to make their life very hard if he wanted- Sir Science merely smiles and then kneels down on one knee, surprising him; Nightmare could see Killer gritting his teeth and playing with his knife and he knew why it looked like Sir Science was going to purpose to Error. </p><p> </p><p>"*my life was yours a long time ago." Science answers with a maddening grin, "here i renew my pledge and follow wherever you may go. my queen."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looks to his Queen and sees the insane smiles and once more realizes just how perfect this monster was for him. </p><p> </p><p>Sir Science got to his feet and laughs, "*by the way. what will the children say?"</p><p>"*children?!" Killer roars behind him, pointing his knife at the Royal Doctor who merely grins, "what children!? don't you know that our king and queen are getting married! you better not use them against them."</p><p>"*yes. but there's nothing to say that our queen can't have a lover." Science answers with a shrug, clearly enjoying winding up his Jack, "kings and queens only wed out of duty or tradition. they are no ordered to love each other."</p><p> </p><p>...Nightmare did not like the idea of his Queen taking a lover for himself...</p><p> </p><p>"*please. stop this nonsense." Nightmare spoke up with a sigh, he looks to his Queen, "we are to marry. right now."</p><p>Error blinks and glances down at his ruined clothes, "*like this?"</p><p>Nightmare nods, "*if we do not do so now. then i fear that others will try and stop us."</p><p> </p><p>Error smile kindly towards Science, Nightmare almost growls but fell back... his Jack did not even bother and growls loudly at them. </p><p> </p><p>"*professor. want to be my maid of honour?" Error asks with a laugh.</p><p>"*i would be honoured to. my queen." Science answers with a low bow, then nodding to Nightmare and Killer, "my king. my jack." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles this was the first time Science had acknowledged them as King and Jack; with him on his side even if it was for Queen Error's sake, he had a powerful ally. </p><p>Nightmare turns and guides his Queen with his Jack and Sir Science walking behind.</p><p> </p><p>"*by the way." Error spoke up making him turn, "those 'children' professor is talking about." Nightmare felt himself tense, "are just plants we raised for a science project."</p><p> </p><p>...Nightmare looks over his shoulder and sees the Royal Doctor grinning boldly at him with Killer looking ready to kill. </p><p> </p><p>The Clover Queen snorted loudly in amusement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Script?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Error walks down the long hallway, listening to the sounds of their footsteps; with each step, his SOUL pulsed wildly and glowed slightly, so he was worried that his King would notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he glances at his hand resting upon King Nightmare's, the same hand that bore the emblem of the Clover Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer step in line with them on Nightmare's other side, his masked hid his lower face but his sockets seemed to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error could hardly believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he flushes when he remembers his mistake in thinking he was a body double... looking back on his King's actions, it made more sense to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered into the hall- it was grand and could hold many creatures from a giant troll, to a human, to a small imp and yet, there was hardly anyone inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error remembers the order the Nightmare made, he had told all the Elders and council members to stay away. Now, it seemed only Nightmare's crew and a few others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red orbits search for Professor, he was standing a little way behind him. When he noticed he was being stared at Science smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new Queen of Clover returned that smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error knew that Professor was the Royal Doctor, gaining that position a few years back- the name 'Professor' was actually Science's guild name like 'Destroyer' was Error's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mad scientist actually had been mercenary too, one of the few Error could meet without using his puppets; although, he would still cover himself from head to toe so his partner never actually saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had taken a chance and met with Professor without his bandages when he acted like a beggar. Many years ago, he had been given a special code word, one that Professor said he gave to creatures who he owned favours or had some importance and with this, they could jump the queue to get treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor had also told Error had he changes the codes every few weeks and that the code given was just a common one that only ten others knew of it. When Professor himself came quickly after he had given the woman at the front desk the code word, he knew this was a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had thought maybe he had been wrong because Professor was acting how he was with everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou have lovely eyes.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Professor had told him, something that he always said when working together because it was the only thing that could be seen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile was a promise to keep silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Destroyer rarely trusted anyone during his years of madness, he still did not know how Professor managed to worm his way into his heart. They had saved each other many times and somehow, Professor had gained deep-seated respect for Error. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error blinks when he stares at the one who was marrying them, a goat monster named Moyer; he glances at his King who was smiling softly at him. Then Nightmare turns his skull and looks towards something in front of the old goat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had seen it before, his King kept it safely in his room and never let anyone close to it, even calling it sacred soil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Error had seen it up close and a chill run down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was monster dust within the dirt. Old but the intent was still glowing strongly in his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*my queen?" Nightmare questions with a frown when he notices Error's expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*what's that for?" Error asks pointing over to the soil, "doesn't that never leav-" he cuts himself off, realizing that he was just about to reveal himself as a stalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his King did not notice his slip up and smiles at him calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i was hoping that the sacred soil would give us their blessing." Nightmare explains softly, turning to gaze back at the pot, "once we are wed. then a small handful will be poured over our skulls. killer included."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*huh? me too?" Killer spoke up suddenly looking confused but oddly happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*yes. the three of us shall rule together as one set." Nightmare continues on, then he frowns and without turning to Error, "something wrong my queen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error was rattling slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was the last time he had touched dust? He really did not want to add another screaming Voice to those that dwelled within the white... although they had become silent whenever he touched his King and only a background noise when close by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*i can't think of any reason not to.' Error thinks numbly, wondering whom dust that belonged to, thankfully, there did not seem to be any hateful intent there, "nothing's wrong. my king." he finally says, grinning sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*i do not like when those i trust lie to me." Nightmare told him in a warning tone, "however. for today only. i'll allow it." he turns to the old goat, "start the ceremony." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error looks quickly to the goat as he begins, only half-listening to the words being spoken. This was something all Kings and Queens had to do, glancing around he frowns at grinning creatures, who he knew was Nightmare's crew. Error remembered that his soon to be husband saying on the way, that when they rose up in power, there would be a grand ceremony in front of the whole Kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the world went silent and he glances back to see that he was being stared at by his King, Jack and many others...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'*was it my turn to speak? wait did my king give his vows?' Error thinks in mild panic but he was sure that the goat had been speaking last- Professor snickering behind him did not help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*your vows. my queen." Nightmare growls at him lightly, squeezing his hand lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*sure." Error answers with a small smile, trying to think what he was meant to say- when he was getting dressed he remembered someone handing him a script for the wedding... but he thought it was not for him so tossed it to one side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he had a brainwave and rose his hand in question with a strange determined look on his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*aa... yes. my queen." Nightmare asks with a smile and then mumbles, "you need not raise your hand when you want to question something. we are not youths."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*yes. er. well." Error said looking a little lost for a moment, then recalled his plan, "oh! i want to go off script and give my own vows!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*off script?" Nightmare said with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*yeah. someone handed me a script to read for my vows." Error quickly answers, "but i'd rather say my own vows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare studies him carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*do you know who gave you this 'script'?" Nightmare questions darkly, his darkness shifting on his face and it seemed to be trying to come through his clothes once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*...yeah. a maid that was green-skinned." Error answers with a slight frown, wondering what made his King act like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"*point them out to me once we are done." Nightmare continues and then smiles at him, "please. continue on. with your own vows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smiles brightly and opening his jaws started to speak aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer stood at his King's side, watching the expression of his features- happy. Truly happy. Killer had only ever seen this a few times during his time with Nightmare.</p><p>The Jack turns his attention to his Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Error seemed happy too, however, he kept glancing towards the pot with the scared soil. </p><p> </p><p>Killer now looks to the pot that held the soil. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had this with him for as long as he could remember. Even when their first ship went sunk, the soil he carefully stored in the Captain's cabins, was the only thing he went back for. Killer knew that Nightmare kept it in the back of his bedroom and talked to it. </p><p>Killer gazes back to Nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>The King said their vows first, then the Queen and lastly the Jack, swearing to protect the marriage. Killer had been worried about what kind of creature the Queen would turn out to be but it seems that the offsprings to the past Kings and Jacks are mostly skeletons. </p><p> </p><p>Killer hears a snicker. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his socket, he notices Professor as Error called him, grinning boldly for some reason- the Jack of Clover could never figure out what this insane scientist was thinking. He had shown nothing but disrespect towards them and now begun showing emotion other than boredom and annoyance. </p><p>Then the snickering stops, he noticed the deep frown on Professor's browbone. </p><p> </p><p>Killer turns his attention to the King and Queen in front of him, half-listening to the vows Error spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Error was rattling and not in a good way. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his skull- Killer's socket's narrowed at this. Looking to Nightmare, he notices the change in his friend and King. </p><p>Nightmare had noticed Error's strange behaviour. </p><p> </p><p>"*can i ask a favour?" Error questions after he completed his heartfelt speech. </p><p>"*of course. my queen." Nightmare purrs out darkly, a calm smile appearing. </p><p>"*can i be the one to pour the dirt- er." Error broke up at the glare of the King, "...i mean. scared soil. over our skulls?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare paused to think. </p><p> </p><p>A pleased smile spread of his jaws. </p><p> </p><p>Killer smiles too, he knew how obsessive his King had been with finding their Queen, so having Error pour the soil over them must be something special for Nightmare. </p><p>The Jack glances back at Professor, who now seemed very unhappy about something. He looked like he was about to step up and say something- until the Queen looks to him with a light glare. </p><p> </p><p>A warning. </p><p> </p><p>Something was off. </p><p> </p><p>Killer studies the area, trying to see if anyone was going to attack them. </p><p> </p><p>"*my jack." Nightmare calls to him and he steps forward, "it is your turn. bless our marriage."</p><p> </p><p>The Jack of Clover nods and began speaking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Skill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nightmare was thrilled when his Queen told him he wanted to pour the 'sacred soil' of his skull, or rather, his mother's dust he had taken with him when he left the Palace of Diamond so many years ago. </p><p> </p><p>However, there was something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looks at that fake smile on his Queen's jaws, the slight rattle and the uneasiness of his Queen's friend who was inching towards them, staring at Error hard almost like he was waiting for something. </p><p>At last, Killer finishes his speech and Error looks to the soil with an expression of dread. </p><p>Nightmare watches as his Queen brings both hands up and covers his sockets and then quickly moves them in front of them in silent prayer; his orbits there now closed- there was a blue string attached to both pinkies, it seems that Error was trying to hide this. </p><p>Nightmare watches with mixed emotions as his Queen reaches for his mother- he had always wanted to show his Mother his lovely Queen but he wanted Error to be joyful. </p><p> </p><p>Error gentle takes some of the soil into both hands and- did that string just glow?</p><p>Then Error's orbits opened wide and his eyelights glowed. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare watches white flicker across them. </p><p> </p><p>For one horrifying, Nightmare thought that his Queen, the powerful Queen he saw fight while chained and drained, was going to faint... however, he smiles brightly instead and turning to Nightmare held up hands.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's SOUL pulsed at the sight of that smile. It was so filled with love, joy and happiness, that he could not help but return it. </p><p>Nightmare went down on one knee and motioned Killer to do the same. When the Jack had done so Error started to speak once more.</p><p> </p><p>"*my king. my jack. you both shall be my heart and soul." Error says his rough voice had become softer for the moment, "here and now our forever begins. we. the three of us. are a set." Nightmare's SOUL and heart swelled at these words, "we shall live together as one. and die together as one. and lead this kingdom to greatness. king night shall rise and rule reclaim this land for those our tear it down."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare watches his Queen's hands part and together, he pours a handful over his skull and then over Killer.</p><p> </p><p>"*clover. will be as great as diamond." Error told them, his rough started once more- Nightmare got to his feet with Killer following his lead and took the soil, pouring over Error's skull before he got a chance to react. </p><p> </p><p>The Queen blinks at him as the soil on each of them started to soak in as monster dust did when coming into contact with their most beloved thing. </p><p> </p><p>"*long live the king." Error said with a smile and when closed his sockets and started to fall- Professor was the one to catch him before he hit the stone floor.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare rushes forward and takes him into his arms- then he heard a snort.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"*didn't i say. we need to stop doing this." Error said to him, looking very amused.</p><p>"*what happened?" Nightmare growls darkly, hugging him closer to him. </p><p>"*i have a weird... skill... that acts on its own..." Error tries to explain but then looks away, "i'll tell ya some other time." </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare nods and turning to his crew and the few that gathered, then looking to Killer and Professor. </p><p> </p><p>"*let the feast begin." Nightmare told them and turns to walk away, then pauses with looking, "killer."</p><p> </p><p>His Jack understood right away and went to receive the sacred soil. Then started to move once more, aiming to settle his Queen into the safety of the wedding chambers. </p><p>Nightmare gazes down at his Queen, who was curling into him and seemingly holding his 'ears'.</p><p> </p><p>"*loud... she is loud..." Error mutters softly, then smiles lightly, "that's fine."</p><p>"*rest. my queen." Nightmare told him and covers his sockets with one of his tentacles that he makes appears, "rest and worry not about anything. i shall deal with whatever may occur tonight."</p><p>Error smiles, "*sorry..." he pauses, "my angel of the-" he cut off but those words had made Nightmare freeze.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare removes his tentacle to question this, however, Error appeared to be sleeping now. </p><p> </p><p>"*how rare." Professor said from beside him, "the destroyer never sleep in front of anyone." he looks to him, "my queen... must actually trust you."</p><p>"*of course he does." Killer snaps at him, holding the large pot with both arms, "the three of us are a set. we trust each other with our lives!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare nods; he had always told Killer this in the past, his Jack had never seemed to believe him. It looked like he finally understood. </p><p>'*i shall not concern myself with this matter tonight.' Nightmare thinks as he regains his calm aura around him and walks moving, then asks, "*our queen mentioned a skill."</p><p>"*yes. i saw the signs." Professor said with a small frown, "there must be monster dust in that pot."</p><p>Nightmare stopped once more and turns fully to him, narrowing his eye dangerously "*explain."</p><p>Professor smirks at him, "*if my queen has not revealed his hand to you. then i won't spoil the surprise."</p><p> </p><p>Killer was pointing a knife at him and Professor merely smiles insanely. </p><p>Nightmare glances down at the pot at his feet and tuts loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"*control yourself. my jack. sir science is not our foe." Nightmare told him, even if he was admitting to himself at being annoyed towards the scientist at long last.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>